Leaving On A Jet Plane: Season 2
by Dunnam93
Summary: The second seaon of Leaving On a Jet Plane is here. What is inside the hatch? Who are the people that took Walt? What happened to the raft? And are there more survivors than we first thought? All these questions revealed and more in season 2.
1. Fire & Water

Episode 1: Fire & Water

A beeping could be heard from a small distance away. Her light grey eyes opened as she pushed herself out of bed. She slid along on the chair to the computer typing in something quickly and hitting the 'EXECUTE' button causing the sound of tiles filtering to fill the room. She slowly walked back over to the record player selecting a song and playing it. She slowly cleaned up all the plates and cutlery from yesterdays work. Deciding to do some exercise she hoped on the exercise bike. When she got off she was sweaty from the work so quickly hoped in the shower to was herself off ready for a new day. As she waited for her clothes to dry from the washing machine she walked over to a cabinet pulling out an injector and something which looked like medicine, she injected herself quickly and then there was a loud crash and the ceiling shook setting the record player to stop. She quickly stowed the injector away walking swiftly over to safe locked door. She spun the code pulling it open and grabbing a gun. Walking back into the main room she turned down the lights heading to the tunnel like corridor. She pulled out a large telescope which let her see up the dark tunnel. She moved the mirrors around so as to get the best view of what was happening. As she peered through the long telescope what she saw was two men looking down the long tunnel. Jack and Locke had opened the hatch.

-l

Jack and Locke leaned over the edge looking down the long dark tunnel that was the entrance to the hatch. Mike still kept back from the hatch worried yet intrigued at what they would find inside. 'Uh, Jack I think you should look at this.' Kate said she was looking at the inside of the hatch door. There was a word blown across it. 'Quarantined'. Jack looked at Kate 'What do you think it means?' she said carefully looking at him.

'I don't know.' He walked back over to the new formally shaped hole in the top of the hatch where Locke was still looking inside. He picked up a rock dropping it in, after a few seconds they heard a small crash meaning the stone had reached the floor. 'We're not getting in here.' He said looking at Locke.

'What?' Locke said looking at him.

'The whole reason we blew this open was to get everyone safely inside. The ladder is broken after the first to rungs. Unless you want to carry everyone of us in through that hole, we're not going in.'

'But we went all that way to get inside.' Mike said looking at Jack his curiosity taking over.

'I'm sorry Mike but we can wait until morning.' Jack said standing up and picking up his rucksack.

'If we don't do it Lauren would have died for nothing.' Mike said not backing down and staring at Jack, Jack turned around looking at him sympathetically.

'I agree with Mike, Jack.' Locke said looking at him.

'You know what Locke. Do what you want. But I'm going back to the caves and tell everyone what's going to happen.' Jack said angrily to him turning around and walking off.

'Hey! Wait up.' Hurley said quickly running after him.

-l

The sky was as dark as the water and Michael's screams had faded to quiet moans. They had luckily climbed onto a bit of the wreckage from the blown up raft. But Jin was nowhere to be seen. Sawyer cupped his arm close to him the bullet wound in his arm seeping blood. He put two fingers into the wound and growled in agony as he pulled the bullet out with his bare hands. Finn had to look away, what had just happened. The Others has attacked them again. First they take Quinn and now Walt, who or what next. Finn thought about Quinn wondering if he'd ever see her again. He never wanted to lose her at all. How stupid could he have been to fight with her in the first place.

'This is all your fault.'

Finn looked up seeing Michael glaring at Sawyer. Finn kept quiet not wanting to cause an argument.

'Excuse me?' Said Sawyer looking around at Michael.

'This is all your fault! If you hadn't shot that flare!'

'Hey if I hadn't shot that flare there would be no way of us getting rescued!' Sawyer retorted.

'They took my son!'

'I got a bullet in my arm trying to save your damn kid! The French chick said they were coming for the kid, I think they came.' he said loudly looking angrily at Michael.

'My son was taken because of you!'

'It wasn't the flare, they found us because they were trying to find us.'

'Guys calm down. This isn't gonna help anyone.' Finn said trying to stop things before they got worse.

'Get off my raft.' Michael said.

'Sorry?' Sawyer questioned him.

'Get off my raft!' Michael said louder looking Sawyer in the eyes.

*l

'I thought you'd be brainier Finn!' Carole shouted.

'She makes me happy!' Finn argued back at her.

'But really getting engaged?' Carole said watching him closely.

Finn watched her walking over to the counter sitting down. 'It was just an idea.'

'I bit of a silly idea. Sorry honey.' She said walking over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

'I just love her you know.'

'I know you. And Finn,' She said making him look up at her. 'When you're older you can ask her to spend the rest of your life. And she would be crazy to say no.' Carole put her arms around Finn hugging him tightly.

'Thanks ma.' He said letting go of her and hopping off the counter. 'I'm gonna go wash up for dinner.' He walked swiftly out of the kitchen and round to the stairs nearly knocking into Kurt. 'Whoa Kurt.'

'Sorry Finn.' Kurt said looking into thin air.

'You alright?' Finn said looking at Kurt carefully.

'Uh yeah...' He said looking at Finn and smiling, 'So you and Quinn are getting close again yeah?'

'Yeah, I think she feels the same way as I do.'

'You'll never know unless you ask her.' Said Kurt standing up smiling and walking upstairs.

*l

Rachel held Quinn close to her as they finally reached back to the caves. She still hadn't spoken from when they found her. Charlie walked with the baby in his arms as they entered the caves everybody looked at them. First they realised Claire's baby and they cheered and then they saw Quinn and everything fell silent. No one knew what to say they just stared at her blankly. Quinn just looked back at them all bags under her eyes from the stress she still felt. She mumbled something to Rachel.

'Sorry?' Rachel said looking at her again.

'Where's Finn?' Quinn said louder.

-l

'Fine.' Sawyer said as he put his arm over the side of the small piece of wreckage swaying the piece over to another bit floating in the same direction.

'Stop moving.' Said Michael but Sawyer didn't listen. 'Stop moving.' Michael said again.

'Hey stop moving!' said Finn hitting Sawyer on the back lightly but causing Sawyer to move more violently causing the bamboo wreckage to start breaking apart.

'I told you to stop moving!' Michael said loudly trying to keep still on the piece that was still together.

'I did, and then this jackass goes and hits...'

'Hey look!' Finn said pointing into the distant blackness.

'What you looking at Frankenteen?' Sawyer said looking to where he was pointing.

'Look there you can see the metal in the moonlight... It's a pontoon from the raft!' Finn said more excitedly thinking it better to be on something that floated easily then breaking wreckage.

'You know what I think he's right.' Said Michael looking at it., Sawyer grumbled as he turned over looking into the distance. He saw the glint of the metal in the moonlight turning to Michael and Finn.

'Take this.' He said pulling out the gun and handing it to Finn.

'Wait what?' said Finn taking the gun reluctantly.

'I'm going for the pontoon.' He said gruffly looking at him. Michael didn't say anything still glaring at Sawyer.

'Go on then.' He said.

'Fine.' Sawyer said diving into the water and swimming over to the pontoon. His arm was still bleeding deeply into the water. Finn and Michael sat on the piece of wreckage watching the water carefully. And they saw something moving in the water. Suddenly a shark's fin protruded from the water swimming towards Sawyer fast.

'What?' Finn said watching it carefully. 'Sawyer!' Finn shouted holding up the gun and pulling the trigger shooting at the shark. The shark and Sawyer both fell below the surface and disappeared in the darkness. 'Sawyer? Sawyer!'

*l

He walked down the busy corridor looking over the crowds of students seeing Quinn blonde hair over by her locker. He walked swiftly over there smiling widely. As he approached her she turned around and saw him, his smile grew as he saw her but hers didn't. Finn didn't let this stop him and continued towards her. She turned back to the locker as he walked over saying 'Hey.'

'Hey,' she said quietly sorting things out in her locker.

Finn held her hand lightly her grip on his loose. 'So I was thinking...'

'Finn I have to go I'm late.'

'Can we not talk quickly first?'

'Fine.' She said sharply turning to face him.

'I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't live without you, I want and need you in my life.' He stopped hoping she would say anything. She just looked at him her eyes looked watery as if she had been or was about to start crying. 'What do you think?'

'What do you mean what do I think?'

'I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.'

'Finn I don't ... I don't know.' She said looking away from him. 'I need to go, I'm sorry.' She said as she slowly walked off Finn still grabbed a hold of her hand bringing her back.

'I won't give up on us.' He said looking at her worriedly. Tears had started falling down her cheeks as she pulled her hand out of Finn's and ran off down the corridor.

*l

They made their way back to the caves slowly Jack thinking of how to explain what was happening to everyone. 'Hurley, before the hatch blew up you said the numbers were bad.'

Hurley looked at Jack carefully. 'No I didn't.' He lied.

'What did you mean?' Jack stopped just outside the caves looking at him.

'Umm... well..' Hurley started and then they heard noise from inside the cave.

'Why would she lie?' Brittany said.

'Cause she's got a screw lose. She started the fire herself!' Charlie said.

'Charlie she was only trying to save her daughter.' Rachel's voice spoke over the low murmur.

'And you think that's ok to take someone else's child?' Charlie began to talk when Jack came in, 'Jack.' He said looking at him. Everyone turned around slowly, Rachel still comforting Quinn.

'What were you talking about?' He said then his eyes landed on Quinn. 'You're back.'

Quinn looked up at Jack and then back down her eyes watery and unfocused. 'We found her at the black smoke.' Rachel said.

Jack looked at her confused. 'What? You went there?'

'The French woman took Claire's baby!' Charlie shouted over everyone sat next to Claire.

'We went to get him back, and we found Quinn there too.' Sayid said more calmly from near the front of the caves. 'What about the hatch Jack?'

Jack thought quickly about what to say, how to explain what was going on. 'We can't get everyone down there tonight. Tomorrow morning we will get everybody down there ok?'

There was a low murmur of agreement as everyone dispersed slightly keeping within the caves. Tina walked slowly up to Jack 'Where's Mike?'

'He's still at the hatch with Kate and Locke.'

'Ok,' she said turning to head away but then she remembered, 'What about Lauren?'

'She didn't make it back with us.' Jack said slowly looking down. Tina watched him carefully saddened by the news walking slowly back over to Quinn and Rachel.

-l

Locke was still peering through the hatch looking down to find a way to get in. Kate stood beside him looking around for something to us. 'Hey Mike can you pass me that rope?'

'Huh?' Said Mike looking behind him and spotting the rope, 'Oh ok.' He walked over to the long piece of rope handing it to Kate. She walked over to Locke and Mike followed

'What about using this?' she passed the rope to him carefully.

'I could harness you both in.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Kate said looking at Mike. 'Are you alright with this?'

'Umm... Yeah.'

-l

Brittany was looking around worriedly. She walked towards the back of the caves and all around looking for something. 'Has anyone seen Vincent?' she asked a woman close to her.

'No sorry.'

'Vincent the dog, have you seen him?' She said to someone else with the same reply back she headed to go out of the caves when Sayid stopped her.

'Where are you going?' he said looking at her.

'I've lost Walt's dog.' She said walking out.

Sayid followed her swiftly. 'I don't think you should go out there looking for him now.'

'The one thing anybody asked me to do was look after this dog and I lose him. I can't tell Walt that.' She continued walking determined into the jungle. 'Vincent?' she called out and there was a shaking in the bushes as he came running out looking at her happily. He sat a little away from her as if taunting her.

'I'll circle round the back.' Sayid said.

'Ok.' Brittany replied walking slowly towards the dog as Sayid tried to get around him. Just before Sayid got to him the dog ran off into the trees again Sayid ran after him calling his name. 'Sayid!' Brittany shouted following swiftly after him. She tripped over a small knot on the ground looking up 'Sayid?' She shouted again and then she heard whispers. She looked around swiftly not knowing what was happening and then she moved back. Walt was stood in front of her dripping wet. He held up a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. 'Walt?' she said confused and worried.

'Brittany!' Sayid shouted from within the trees running back to her, she looked over her shoulder to where Sayid was coming from and when she looked back, Walt was gone.

-l

Locke had lifted Kate into the hatch and had just started lifting Mike through the long tunnel. 'Is everything ok down there?' Locke shouted down to them.

'It's alright Locke!' Kate shouted back up. 'Wait stop!' she shouted worrying Mike.

'What's going on?' Mike said looking down at her carefully. There was a small noise as if a door was opening.

'I think there's something down here!' Kate shouted back up as a blinding light filled the tunnel blinding Locke. He gripped tightly onto the rope not knowing what to do as slowly and harshly the rope was pulled through his hands cutting them raw. The pulling stopped as suddenly as it started he pulled the rope back up easily Mike and Kate nowhere to be seen. 'Mike! Kate!' he shouted again leaning over the open hatch way. 'Kate!' he shouted again but with no reply.

-l

'I know what I saw.' Brittany was saying in the middle surrounded by people. 'I saw Walt.'

'Brittany don't.'

'I know what I saw.' She said more determined.

'Has something happened to the raft?' Rachel asked worriedly.

'Nothing has happened to the raft.' Sayid said calmly.

Jack was checking on Quinn whilst this discussion happened. 'What happened to you?' he asked her sympathetically.

'They said they were doing experiments.' She said trying to remember everything that happened.

'Ok.' Jack said looking in her eyes. 'Did you receive any form of shock when you were there? It looks like your suffering from shock.' He said moving away from her a little to give her room Quinn burst into tears. Rachel ran quickly over to her.

'What did you say?' Rachel looked alarmed.

Jack leaned in closer. 'Quinn what did they do to you.'

'I killed him.' She said quietly. 'I KILLED HIM!' she shouted louder and the whole cave fell to an uncomfortable hush. Jack looked scared at Quinn. 'Ethan. I killed him.' Quinn said tears still streaming down her cheeks. Rachel put an arm around her hugging her tightly. Jack quickly walked away.

'Where are you going Jack?' Rachel asked.

'I'm going down there.'

'What about waiting till morning and everything?'

'I need to make sure everything's ok with the ones that went down there.'

-l

'Sawyer?' Finn shouted again as they heard a gasp of air and saw a hand fling over the back side of the pontoon. Finn smiled reluctantly as Sawyer clambered onto it.

'Somebody order a pontoon.' He said. Finn and Michael quickly ushered the water aroung the wreckage that still just hung together towards the pontoon clambering on too.

'Hey Finn.' Sawyer said and Finn looked at him. 'Good shot.'

*l

Finn was about to walk out of the school and home when he saw Quinn she was sat on one of the benches looking at him. As he turned around to walk to her she stood up walking over to him and kissing him softly on the lips. 'I...' Finn started but Quinn shushed him kissing him again.

'I love you. There is no one else in the world that is more important to me. I never want to be without you.' Finn smiled hugging Quinn tightly as she hugged him looking over his shoulder.

'We will be together ... always.'

*l

Jack had clambered down via the rope into the long tunnel. Locke and the others were nowhere to be seen above so he assumed they were inside. As he made his way along the tunnel like corridor holding his gun close to him, he saw mirrors moving to face towards him he looked in them carefully as he turned around a corner. Locke stood there looking at him.

'Where's Kate and Mike?' Jack said pointing his gun towards Locke.

'Put the gun down.' Said a female voice as a hand appeared next to Locke's head holding a gun to him. 'Put the gun down or I'll blow his head off.' She said again moving to behind Locke so she could get a glimpse at Jack. Jack stared at the woman carefully his eyes widened when he got a better look at her.

'You?'

-l

The sun had risen slowly as the pontoon floated back towards the island. 'Home sweet home.' Sawyer said sarcastically as the pontoon beached itself. They all clambered off Sawyer laying on the sand. Michael and Finn looked around carefully as they heard a noise coming from the jungle. Sawyer turned over as they heard a voice shouting their names it was Jin. 'Michael! Sawyer! Finn!' he shouted as he came running through the bamboo trees. His hands were tied up with a small stick behind him he ran collapsing in front of them speaking fast in Korean.

'What happened?' Finn asked looking at him. Jin just stared at them each in turn and said one word.

'Others.' They all looked around to what he said and they saw not too far in the distance 5 or 6 people walking towards them each branded with a club.


	2. Seeing Is Believing

Episode 2: Seeing (Is Believing)

Brittany laid down in the tent as Sayid went to collect some food. She rested her head back feeling tired and still worried about the raft. What had happened, had she really seen Walt or was she just tired. Vincent had come back to them during the night and together they all slowly made their way to the beach. A small breeze filled the tent, 'That was fast.' Brittany said looking up then stopping suddenly. She starred widely at the doorway where there stood Walt dripping wet. 'Walt...' She said quietly. He lifted his finger up to his lips again shushing her. 'Sayid!' she shouted as loud as she could and then Walt walked away disappearing as Sayid ran into the tent.

'Brittany, what's wrong?' Sayid said putting his arms around her.

'Walt.' She said looking blankly at the opening.

*l

The pallid cream walls reflected the harsh light to all corners of the room. The family ate dinner silently. Waiting for their dad to get home, Brittany and her brother fiddled around with their food not knowing what to say. The front door opened and Brittany's dad stepped in, they all looked up at him smiling as he walked to the table taking his usual seat and looking at his family. 'How was your day?' Brittany's mom asked him.

'It was good. I'm hungry now though so Brittany would you like to say grace?' He said looking down the table at her.

'Why would I want to say grace?' she said looking perplexed at him.

'Because that's what we do in this family.' Her dad said looking at her angrily.

Brittany looked so confusedly at her father she had never spoken to her like that before. So she closed her eyes and said 'Grace.'

-l

After dinner Brittany was about to walk into the kitchen when she heard her parents talking. 'Where do you think she got it from?' Her dad said heatedly to her mom.

'I don't know.'

'Well it's not from me. None of my family are that stupid.' Brittany's father's words cut through her heart as she found herself running upstairs tears staining her cheeks laying flat on her bed. She needed someone anyone. She needed Santana. She turned over tears still falling down her cheeks and picked up her phone hurriedly ringing Santana.

*l

'What is this place?' Jack asked looking at the computer with the execute button. He looked up as he heard a flicking and saw a timer counting down. 'What's that for?'

'I said exactly the same thing to the person here before me, he said just saving the world. His words not mine.' She said.

Jack looked at her sceptically, 'Who are you anyway?'

'I could ask you the same thing brother.' She said looking at him.

'I'm Jack.'

'Well Jack, I'm Shayna.' She said smiling slightly at him. 'And all you need to do is watch the video it explains everything.'

'Video?'

'Your box man is setting it up now.' She said pointing to what looked like a living area. Jack walked into it slowly looking around and saw Locke setting up an old movie projector. What he had walked into was definitely a living area, there was a small kitchen a set of bunk-beds and even a small dining area. Kate and Mike had gone back to the beach after Jack had explained to Shayna who they were and how they got there.

'Well Jack are you ready for this?' Locke said starting the film And sitting down on a chair. Jack joined him reluctantly not knowing what to expect.

The tape started with a small flicker. A weird music started to play as a screen said 'Dharma Initiative – Orientation – Station 3 – The Swan'. A man appeared on the tape he was dressed in white standing beyond a white paned window set. 'Welcome, I'm Dr Marvin Candle, and this is the orientation film for Station 3 of the Dharma Initiative. In a moment, you'll be given a simple set of instructions for how you and your partner will fulfil the responsibilities associated with this station. But first, a little history.' The man on the screen continued. 'The Dharma Initiative was created in 1970 and is the brainchild of Gerald and Karen DeGroot, two doctoral candidates at the university of Michigan. Following in the footsteps of visionaries such as BF Skinner imagines a large-scale communal research compound where scientists and free-thinkers from around the globe could pursue research in meteorology, psychology, parapsychology, zoology, electromagnetism and utopian social reclusive Danish industrialist and munitions magnate Alvar Hanso, whose financial backing made their dream of a multi-purpose social science research family a reality. You and your partner are currently located in Station 3, or "The Swan", and will be for the next 540 days. Station 3 was originally constructed as a laboratory where scientists could work to understand the unique electromagnetic fluctuations emanating from this sector of the island. Not long after the experiments began, however, there was ... an incident. Since that time, the following protocol had been observed. Every 108 minutes the button must be pushed. From the moment the alarm sounds, you will have four minutes to enter the code into the microcomputer processor induction into the programme. When the alarm sounds, either you or your partner must input the code. It is highly recommended that you and your partner take alternating shifts. In this manner, you will both stay as fresh and alert to the utmost importance that when the alarm sounds, the code be entered correctly in a timely fashion. Do not attempt to use the computer for anything ... Congratulations! Until your replacements arrive, the future of the project is in your hands. On behalf of the DeGroots, Alvar Hanso, and all of us at the Dharma Initiative, thank you, Namaste, and good luck.' The tape rand to a close then leaving Jack and Locke starring at the screen.

'We're gonna need to watch that again.' Locke said.

-l

Finn opened his eyes they felt very heavy. The light blinded his eyes as he found himself locked in a small pit which had been dug out into the ground. He stood up and realised he was with Sawyer, Jin and Michael. 'GIVE ME MY SON!' Michael yelled up to them.

'Are they up there?'Finn said.

'You bet they aren't keeping an eye on us!' Michael shouted again. A woman's head appeared over the top of the pit.

'Who are you?' she said, but they all stayed quiet. 'Who are you?' she said again but they all still ignored her. 'Not in the talking mood now huh? Fine.' She said walking back away from it leaving the guys alone again. Sawyer cradled his arm carefully as Finn tried to find a way to get out of there.

-l

'Where are you going?' Sayid asked her as Brittany held tightly onto Vincent's lead and was walking off into the jungle.

'I'm going to find Walt.'

'Brittany please. He is not here.'

'Why don't you believe me?' She said facing towards him. 'I'm not as worthless as people think.' And she turned away walking into the jungle.

*l

The phone rang only a few times before Santana answered. 'Hello?' she said in a whisper she sounded hurt but Brittany couldn't tell over her own erratic breathing.

'Santana?'

'Brittany? I can't talk right now. I have to go.' Santana said hurriedly as if she was trying to get rid of her.

'Santana I really need to talk.'

'Brittany just go away!' Santana shouted down the end of the phone and hanging up. This pushed Brittany over the edge as she chucked her phone over at the wall just curling up into a ball in the middle of the bed and crying into her knees.

*l

They opened up the top of the pit again and Finn and that looked up carefully. The women looked over the edge pushing someone in, a girl. Her dark hair covered her face as she slowly turned over looking up at the 4 men. Finn's eyes widened as he looking into the face of someone who thought was dead. 'Are you ok?' Michael said helping her sit up. She brushed her hair out of her face her eyes landing on Finn.

'How did they get you?' Michael asked, but she didn't answer her and Finn still staring at each other.

Sawyer looked between them. 'Is someone going to say what the hell is going on?'

'Santana.' Finn said still just staring at her.

Santana looked at the other guys and then spoke to Finn 'We thought no one else survived.'

'We didn't think you did. We've been on a beach the other side of the island for the last 48 days.'

'Is everyone ok, how's Brittany?'

'She's goo...'

'Hold on a minute!' Sawyer said. 'You're meaning to tell me you know her?' he said looking at Finn.

'Yeah she was on the trip with me she was on the tail section of the flight.'

'The tail section?' Michael questioned.

'Hey!' Santana shouted up to the top of the pit. The woman's head appeared again, 'We're letting them out.' She said looking back down at them. 'They were on the plane.' The top of the pit flipped open and they lowered down a rope to pull them all up. As the reached outside they saw two more of them the women who had spoken to them before and a tall black man who looked at them gruffly. 'That's Ana-Lucia and Mr. Eko.' She said pointing to each in turn.

'I'm Finn, that's Michael, Jin and Sawyer.' He said pointing to the guys in turn.

'What happened to your arm?' Ana-Lucia said looking at Sawyer carefully.

'I got shot.' He said matter of factly. They looked around the small enclosure they were in it was surrounded by trees and the only thing in it was the pit which had been dug up. 'We best get moving.'

'Where are we going?' Michael said.

'Back to the others.'

As they slowly made their way through the jungle Finn spoke to Santana, 'How many of you survived?'

'23 of us.' Santana said remembering. 'How about you?'

'40, sadly Puck and Kurt didn't make it.' He said looking down. Santana looked at him then turned away again.

-l

A loud beeping sounded and Shayna ran out of the room. 'It's for you now!' She said leaving Jack and Locke looking perplexed. 'Type into the computer 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. The beeping will stop and the counter will go back to 108.'

'Wait what?' said Jack following Shayna to the small door at the back of the hatch which opened up onto the island.

'My time is done. I've been doing this for 3 years it's your go now.' She said opening the door and running off into the jungle.

Jack ran back into the computer room and Locke was sat at the computer. 'What do I need to type?' he asked.

'4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42.' Jack said watching the keys and then watching the timer which after Locke pressed execute switched back to 108.

'I guess we're in this together then Jack.'

-l

They walked through the jungle until they stopped outside what looked like a rundown bunker. Ana-Lucia banged on the door and it slowly opened. Will Schuester's face protruded from the gap in the door. 'We have people.' Ana said walking past Will as he opened the door he saw Finn and his eyes widened.

'What you, you survived?' He said looking at him.

'As did you.' Finn said smiling slightly at him walking in behind Santana. She slowly walked over to a corner of the dark bunker type building. Finn looked around seeing Miss Pilsbury and Artie in the opposite corner.

Santana turned around looking at the guys 'Wait here ok?' She said looking at Finn as she walked off and joined the other in a heated discussion.

'What do you think they're talking about?' Michael asked Finn.

'I have no idea.' As they stood there watching the others carefully Finn saw Artie stand up and walk over to the entrance. Finn's mouth fell open in shock at what happened before him.

'OK.' Ana-Lucia said walking back over to them. 'You're going to take us to your people.'

'I thought there were 23 of you?' Finn said looking at them carefully at the 7 of them.

'Your right there was.' Ana-Lucia said looking at him, 'The first night they came and dragged 3 people into the jungle, a week later they came again taking 12 more. So now will you show us to your people.'

They slowly made their way through the deep jungle heading in the direction they thought lead to their camp. Ana never let them stop for more than 5 minutes at a time incase they were being followed by the others. 'Come on we need to move.' Ana said looking over the group as they had rested for a little while filling up their canteens in a small river bed.

'Ana, Sawyer isn't looking so good.' Emma said looking at him from where Ana stood. 'Can we not have five more minutes?'

Ana looked at her 'No, do you not remember how they came in the night and took us... there were more of us than there are now. So don't think they won't try.' Ana walked over to Sawyer 'Come one we're going.' She said looking down at him.

'Oh sorry for resting.' He said looking back up at her.

'If you slow us down we'll leave you behind.' She said walking to the head of the team again and walking along. Sawyer got up and started walking he only took a few steps until he collapsed.

'Sawyer?' Finn ran over to him lifting him up in his arms. 'We can make a stretcher for him!' he said loudly looking at Ana who was looking at them angrily.

'Fine.' She said, 'Find the wood and get him moving fast.'

-l

Brittany and Vincent had found their way somehow to Boone's grave. Vincent had somehow tracked Walt back to here.

'If you're looking for Walt, why are you here?' Sayid's voice sounded behind Brittany making her turn around.

'You followed me?'

'Of course I did I'm worried about you.'

'Oh so I'm not just some crazy girl who thinks she's seeing things?' Brittany said looking at him. Sayid didn't say anything just starring at Brittany sympathetically. 'I know what I saw!'

'Brittany don't.'

'No Sayid you don't!' she said angrily at him as Vincent gave a tight pull on her hand and ran off into the jungle. 'Vincent.' Brittany turning towards the direction he went 'Are you happy now? I've lost the dog again.' She said to Sayid before turning and running off after Vincent. Sayid chased after her too.

*l

Brittany was in school looking around the dark corridors not even knowing where she was going. 'Brittany are you ok?' Mr Schuester's head had appeared from a door way and Brittany turned around.

'Uh yeah.' She said looking at him.

'You've just passed this room like 3 times in the space of 5 minutes.' He said looking at her sympathetically.

'It's fine I'm fine.' She said turning around and walking slowly away and then her eyes fell on Santana. She suddenly felt hot with anger at how her best friend treated her the night before. She marched up to Santana and was ready to scream in her face when she realised Santana was crying. 'Santana?' Brittany said quietly looking at her. Santana turned around realising it was Brittany and then turned back again to the locker. 'What's wrong?' Brittany said trying to put an arm around Santana.

'Get off me.' Santana said looking away from Brittany.

Brittany looked at Santana feeling upset more than anger now. 'Santana whats...'

'Just leave it Britt.' She said turning around to face her.

'I just wanted to know why you were crying.' Brittany said almost crying herself.

'You won't understand Britt.' She said looking straight at her and then walking off in the other direction leaving Brittany feeling more alone than she had ever felt in her life.

*l

They had gotten a stretcher made as fast as they could and they set off again. As they slowly climbed up a harsh slope they had to figure a way to carry Sawyer up so they spread themselves out. Ana and Emma went to the top to bring him up and the other spread themselves out along the incline Artie at the bottom to hoist him up. As they slowly clambered him up the slope they clambered up too. Once they had all reached they were about to set off when Emma said 'Where's Artie?'

'He was right behind me.' Finn said and they looked over the slope.

'I will go find him.' Mr. Eko spoke in his deep voice.

'No. We can't lose more people.' Ana said looked worried 'If they're near here we need to keep moving.' She shouted as rain started to fall. She looked up into the sky and then around at the others as in the wind there was a low hush of whispers. Ana looked around at the rest of them.

'Oh no.' Emma said looking worried.

'Run!' Ana-Lucia shouted as the rain pelted heavier.

-l

Brittany stopped and crouched to the ground as the rain poured over her and she started to cry. Sayid caught up with her and put his arms around her. 'Everyone thinks I'm so useless that I'm so dumb and can't do anything.'

'Brittany, no one thinks that.'

'Yes they do! And you do otherwise you'd believe me when I say I saw Walt!' Brittany pulled herself out of Sayid's arms looking at him. His face looked perplexed staring behind her. Brittany turned around and saw Walt. 'Walt!'

Walt lifted his index finger up to his lips shushing Brittany and Sayid he then turned around running into the jungle.

'Walt!' Brittany stood up chasing after him. Sayid stuck there confused about what had happened watched the space in front of him. Not until Brittany had run off did he escape is confusion and start to run after her.

'Brittany!' he shouted as he ran through the deep rain in the jungle. He passed over a tree root tripping over its knot falling hard to the floor. As he pushed himself up wincing slightly a gunshot sounded loudly near to him. He looked worriedly clambering to his feet 'Brittany! He shouted again running run the corner where Brittany stumbled slowly towards him collapsing in his arms. Sayid looked down to her stomach was a large gun wound was bleeding viciously. 'Brittany no.' He said looking down at her holding back tears. He looked up at the point realising someone was watching him as he looked up he saw them; Finn, Michael, Jin and Sawyer. And he saw her still pointing the gun at him worriedly. Ana-Lucia lowered the gun looking blankly at Sayid and Brittany.


	3. The Other 48 Days

Episode 3: The Other 48 Days

The rich blue see was calm just off the sure of the golden beach. A small breeze blew through the leaves of a tall Palm standing high just in the brush of bushes. You could hear the sea rolling in on itself as the waves rolled up to the land. A soaring noise sounded loudly in the air and suddenly bits of metal were being pelted into the ocean. As the first bit his a loud splash echoed across the deserted beach. More and more bits pelted the water as the tail section crashed.

-l

Day 01

-l

Santana quickly swam to the surface confused and worried about what was happening. She was able to get a glimpse before falling slowly under the water again. All she could hear was screams of panic and of people's names. She sank slowly below the surface as she was dragged out of the water by a broad black man. As he pulled her to the beach she flopped down on the sand breathing heavily. There were still screams echoing all around but Santana couldn't find it in herself to look up at the carnage that was surrounding her.

-l

Will looked across at the water trying to figure out what had happened the wreckage was still slowly floating in the sea close to sinking. He ran across the beach to where Emma was she was sat on the beach staring blankly around not believing what had happened. 'Emma?' Will said and she turned to look at him tear stains down her cheeks. He bent down to her when someone came running out of the jungle screaming help.

'Help! Help! There's someone in the jungle!' Will looked up as a women ran towards the man looking to help, Will felt pointless standing around so he followed them. They ran a little into the jungle and looked up to a high tree where a man was sat in some seats high in the canopy.

'We should climb up there and try to get him down.' Will said going to walk forward but the women stuck out her arm.

'No. What's your name?' She shouted up to the man.

'Sam.' The man shouted down backwards. And that's when Will realised who it was, he had been worried that Sam had perished in the crash but it seems like he had survived. 'I think he dead.' Sam said worryingly looking at the body next to him.

'Ok Sam I want you to unbuckle your seat-belt and grab a hold of the tree, ok?' the women said again.

'I don't think I can do that.' He said more scared than he had ever been in his life.

'Sam those seats are gonna fall.' She said as they watched him slowly put out a hand to grip around the tree. The tree started to creak as the branch gave way and it fell to the ground, but luckily Sam had grabbed onto the tree at the right time. He looked down at the others smiling from shock.

-l

'Does anybody have any water?' Emma said looking around at everyone but no one replied all trying to conserve their energy. Will watched carefully as Artie, Santana, Mercedes and Sam settled down together in the small section of beach they decided to stay in. The man who helped find Sam and the women who saved him were stood in the middle of the clearing it seemed as if they were trying to start a fire. Will walked over to them to see if they needed any help, 'Couldn't find any matches?' he said looking down at the man trying to spark a fire from two pieces of wood.

'I asked around I couldn't find any. It's gonna be dark soon.' He said looking around at the mountain tops.

'What's your name?' the women said inclining towards the two of them.

'I'm Will.'

'I'm Goodwin.' Said the man plainly.

'I'm Ana-Lucia.' Said the women smiling slightly at the two of them.

-l

Goodwin had finally lighted the fire by evening as it burned bright in the harsh darkness. Slowly they started falling asleep trying to keep warm by the fire. Santana found it hard to sleep in this strange desert island. As she finally was able to close her eyes she heard grunting. Everyone sounded awake 'What was that?' Ana said looking around at everyone. 'Emma, watch the kids.' She said as her, Goodwin and Will ran into the jungle to see what was going on. As they ran into the inlet where the noise was coming from the saw two people beaten to death laying on the ground and over them Mr. Eko was holding a rock looking distraught at what he had done.

-l

Day 02

-l

They slowly gathered around the bodies in the daylight after a night of fright. 'No wallets, no phone, no keys. Nothing.' Said Ana looking at the two bodies wearily. They were dressed in what looked like dirtied rags. They looked carefully around when someone came running out of the jungle 'Hey there's 3 people missing. Some German guy, a curly haired guy and some blonde guy.' Mercedes looked around wearily wondering where Sam was. She quickly ran back to the beach looking for him he was nowhere to be seen. She ran over to Santana and Artie who were sat the other side of the clearing. 'Have you seen Sam?' Mercedes asked exasperatedly.

'No.' Said Santana, 'Not since last night.' Mercedes eyes widened as she looked back into the jungle thinking she was going to burst into tears again after finally stopping from yesterday.

'Why?' Artie said looking at her.

'Three people have gone missing since last night.

-l

'Has anyone had any sign of them?' Ana continued after Mercedes had ran off. Will looked around carefully knowing exactly who the 'blonde guy' was. Emma clutched a hand to her mouth in shock of what had happened. 'Do you know where they came from? How many there were?' Ana asked in an interrogating manner.

'No, no I didn't see anything' The young man said looking at the bodies. 'Who are these people?' he asked looking up at her.

'I don't know. They're out here with no shoes, nothing in their pockets. Ragged clothes. These people were here before us.' She said looking up at the group worriedly.

-l

Ana gathered everyone on the beach Will sitting close to her looking over at Santana and Artie both comforting Mercedes.

'We need to get off the beach. We need to find a safer place.'

'With kids, and people who are seriously hurt, where are we gonna go?' The young man stood up again questioning Ana. 'How are we gonna move them? What about the signal fire? How are we all gonna get rescued if we're off the beach?' He said turning around to speak to the others.

'Nathan's right.' Goodwin piped up looking at Ana.

'We don't need a fire for them to find us, there's the black box.' Ana said looking at him.

'Yes we do.' A woman from behind Ana spoke up, she was one of the stewardesses on the plane. 'Before the crash the pilot said we'd lost communication we were turning around and heading to Fiji. We were flying for two hours in the wrong direction. They won't know where to look.' She said sympathetically staring at Ana.

-l

Day 03

-l

Emma ran up to Ana who was sitting on the beach tearing up some sheets. 'Ana, it's Donald's leg it's infected.' She looked down at her. 'He'd be the fourth to go.' She said trying to spur something in Ana but it wasn't working.

'And what are we meant to do about it?' She said staring at Emma until she walked off again.

-l

Day 05

-l

They had dug out a grave and were now lowering Donald's dead body into it. There were already so many graves around it. They lowered him in and covered the grave with palm leaves and other such things. They all slowly watched as another person they knew had died on this harsh island.

-l

Day 7

-l

They were still on the beach trying to get rescued and just trying to survive. Mercedes was still upset about the disappearance of Sam but had controlled herself now thinking that she'll get saved for Sam as well. As Santana sat watching the sea she thought about Brittany and how she could not spend another minute without her. How could this world be so harsh and how could Santana have been so harsh to Brittany about everything. None of it was Brittany's fault Santana just wanted someone to blame for it. And now she would never get home again to be there for her family.

-l

Day 12

-l

There was a rustle in the bushes and Nathan came walking out the small group turned around looking at him. 'Where were you?' Ana said looking at him.

'I had to use the bathroom.' He said walking away from her and down the beach slightly.

'We have a system for that.' Ana said looking at him. 'We go in pairs.'

'Yeah sorry.' He said starring at her as she walked away.

-l

The fire still burned on in the night and everyone lay sleeping soundlessly dreaming of an escape from the hell of which they were in. There were numerous screams that filled the air and Santana rolled over in the night. Emma ran over to them trying to help shouting 'They took the kids! They took the kids!'

Santana stood up running for the people that had been taken when one tackled her to the floor. She picked up a rock trying to prise this person off of her smacking her around the head she fell still on top of her. 'Which way did they go?' Ana had ran back into the circle looking around seeing the person below Santana's feet. Santana looked down frightened at her own actions as Artie hugged her comforting her.

'They took Mercedes.' Emma said looking at Will.

'They're all gone.' Nathan said looking around at the few that were left.

'Where are they? Where are they?' Ana said bending down and shaking the woman that was on the floor. 'Wake up! Wake up!'

'She's dead Ana.' Goodwin said looking at her. Ana rummaged around in her pockets pulling out a knife and a small folded up piece of paper. She unfolded the paper reading it.

'What is that?' Emma said carefully looking at her.

'It's a list.' Ana said looking at them all. 'Of 12 of us.'

-l

Mr. Eko walked back to the clearing after going looking for them. 'No sign of them?' Ana said looking at him but he didn't reply. 'They drag 12 of our people into the jungle and there's no sign of them. Nathan where were you for the 2 hours earlier today?'

'I told you I was going to the bathroom.'

'Are you sure you weren't converging with them?'

'Ana what do you mean?' Will said looking at her.

'They had a list of every single person they took, name, clothes everything. Someone must've given it to them.'

'Maybe we're being watched.' Nathan said starring back at Ana.

'Whatever it is they know we're here. We need to get off the beach.' Emma said watching The group carefully. There were only 9 of them left now and each looked as scared as the other.

'You said we had to keep the fire burning.' Ana said turning to Goodwin.

'I think it's time we let it die out.' Goodwin said looking at her.

-l

Day 15

-l

They were trekking through the jungle Ana at the head of the group as they slowly passed a small river. Nathan jumped down filling up his canteen. '5 minutes.' Ana said looking down at Nathan who glared back at her.

'Ah we've been walking for 3 days Ana.' Will said looking at her.

'But you're still here.' She said looking at him in a matter-of-fact tone. '5 minutes.'

'You know what,' Nathan said looking over at Ana. 'If you wanna carry on walking be my guest. Fresh running water, rock wall on our backs. Looks like a good place to stop for me.'

She glared down at him hating to relinquish control but knowing the whole group felt the same way she said 'Fine, ok.' And settle down with the others.

-l

Day 17

-l

Emma walked slowly up to Ana who was busy digging some kind of hole. 'Hey.' Emma said slowly.

'Hey.' Ana said back as Emma leaned down at the side of the hole.

'You know the night they came back. You said Nathan was gone 2 hours, that he was missing. He freaks me out Ana. You really think it's possible that one of us is one of them?' She said looking at her wide eyed.

'Why do you think I'm digging this hole.' She said looking at her a fierce look in her eyes.

-l

Day 19

-l

'You really think this'll be able to catch a rabbit?' Will said as he was helping Nathan build some traps in the jungle.

'Oh yeah.' He said looking down still.

Ana-Lucia walked up to them swiftly. 'Oh hey Ana.' Will said looking at her before she kicked Nathan full in the face. She picked him up and dragged him over the pit dropping him inside. He stirred awake looking at her.

'What?' He said dazed and confused.

'We're gonna have a little talk Nathan.' She said pulling down the top and walking back to the others. 'He wasn't on the plane.' She said plainly.

'What?' Will said looking around confused.

'2 hours we were on that plane and I didn't see him once, not once.' She said looking at the others.

'It's a big plane Ana.' Goodwin piped up.

'I didn't see him either, and I'm quite good with faces.' Artie said looking at the group.

'You can't be serious.' Goodwin said again.

'He never talks about himself. If I ever ask him anything he always dodges.' Emma said sticking up for Ana's plan.

'If he really were one of them why would he still be here?' Bernard echoes up.

'I don't know that's what I'm gonna find out.'

-l

Darkness had fallen and Ana opened the top looking down at Nathan asking 'Where are the kids?' he didn't reply 'Where are you from Nathan?'

'Canada.'

'What were you doing in Sydney?'

'I was on a company retreat.'

'Why does no one remember seeing you on the plane?'

'I was in the lavatory.'

'For 2 hours?'

'I don't remember seeing you on the plane either Ana.'

'That's because you weren't on it.' She said pulling down the top again.

-l

Day 23

-l

'Ana we don't even know if there is a, a spy.' Bernard said looking at her.

'Whose Idea was it to stay at the beach where they could pick us off 1 by 1. Nathan's.' She said looking at Bernard.

'They haven't come since we put him in there.' Emma said looking at Bernard too.

'I'm worried about you Ana.' Said Goodwin. 'You've had him down there four days.'

'I promised that little girl I'd get her back home to her mom.' She said walking off before Goodwin said.

'We should let him go. We're not savages.'

'If I was a savage I would have cut off his finger already.' Ana said looking down at him. 'That's tomorrow.' She said walking off again.

-l

Darkness had fallen around the pit and Nathan heard the top open. Goodwin let down a rope into the pit. 'Grab the rope I'll pull you up.' He said as he helped Nathan out of the pit. 'Ana-Lucia, I think we all think she's going to hurt you. You need to get away from here. There's some food in here now just go.' He said handing Nathan a small pack.

'Which ways the beach?' Nathan asked worriedly still.

'That way maybe 5 miles.' Goodwin said pointing behind him. Nathan walked off in that direction and as he passed Goodwin, Goodwin grabbed a hold of Nathan's jaw snapping his neck killing him instantly.

-l

Day 24

-l

Artie ran around the corner. 'He's gone. Nathan he's gone.' They all quickly ran to the put where they found it open and empty.

'What are we gonna do?' Will said.

'It's time to move they've found us.'

-l

Day 27

-l

They walked through the jungle and saw an old door set out of this old building. 'What do you think it is?' Emma said.

'It looks like an old bunker.' Ana said as they walked in looking around.

'What is this place?' Artie said.

'It looks like some storage facility.' Goodwin said as Ana turned on the lights. She had found a crate on the floor and opened it carefully. Inside the crate they found a radio. Will lifted it up and they walked outside trying it. 'Hello, hello can anybody hear me?' He said into it.

'The hills are blocking it. I'll go up there to get you a better signal.' Goodwin said looking and taking the radio.

'I'll go with you.' Ana said insisting in it.

-l

Ana walked back through the jungle alone. 'Where's Goodwin?' Emma said looking at her carefully.

'We're safe here now.' She said walking away.

-l

Day 41

-l

Will was still fiddling with the radio trying to find some signal anywhere in the low ground below the hills. 'Why are you wasting your time with that thing?' Ana asked looking over at him.

'I only turn it on a few minutes a day...' He said fiddling with the signal and then he heard something.

'Hello.' The radio said 'Hello, mayday! Mayday!' said the voice.

'Oh my god.' Will said walking over to a small clearing.

'We're the survivors of oceanic flight 815.' The voice said clearly. They all looked at the radio confused and Will said into it.

'We're the survivors of 815.' Ana took the radio off of him. 'What, what are you doing?'

'It's them. They're trying to draw us out.'

'But he said 815, he said 815.'

'They knew our flight number because Goodwin knew our flight number.'

'But what if there really are survivors out there?' Will said hopefully trying to be optimistic that he would once again see the students he had sworn to protect.

'There are no survivors. This is our life now.' Ana said turning the radio off and walking away.

-l

Day 45

-l

Artie and Emma were out by the see sorting out some fish when they saw someone. They had washed up on the sea. They ran over to him calling Ana-Lucia, together they tied him up in the jungle. 'He doesn't even speak English.' Will said looking at Ana.

'That doesn't mean anything.' She said.

'Ana we found him in the water.' Artie said trying to reason with her.

Mr. Eko walked over to them 'I don't think he's a threat.' As he was saying this Jin was breaking free from his restraints and ran for the beach.

'He's gone!' Ana shouted chasing after him. Mr. Eko followed her out as Jin found Michael, Finn and Sawyer.

-l

Day 48

-l

'Where's Artie?' Ana said looking over the edge again. The whispers started sounding around them. Ana raised her gun as she saw someone coming towards them she pulled the trigger shooting the girl that ran out towards her.

'What was that?' Santana shouted running forwards. When her eyes found Brittany she ran towards her. Not caring who was already cradling her in her arms Santana cupped her close to her body looking down at the blood staining her shirt. 'Brittany. I'm so sorry for being horrible to you. I'm so sorry.' She said tears falling from her eyes. 'Brittany. Please. Please.' She said shaking her slightly as Brittany's hand dangled to the side. Santana burst into tears as she looked back at Ana who was shaking from what happened.


	4. Others

Episode 4: Others

The sun shone perfectly on what could not be a sadder day. Quickly had the tail sections survivors, after Brittany's untimely death, congregated to the beach with the other survivors. Rachel and the others were ready to welcome them with open arms as Mr Schuester walked around the thrushes onto the main beach. Until they saw her, Brittany, in Sayid's arms. Santana walked slowly next to him still holding onto Brittany's hand not wanting to believe what had happened not want to accept the truth of it all. Rachel's mouth fell open when she saw her and she could hardly form any words let alone comprehend what had happened. Slowly the other tail section survivors walked around the corner along with Finn and Jin. Mr. Eko and Michael had taken Sawyer to Jack so that he could get better. Everyone had arrived but one person, Ana-Lucia, she had stayed behind to where she had murdered someone. She hated herself for what she had done and couldn't bring herself to walk down to the beach. Emma didn't want to leave her but Ana convinced her to go.

As the sun shone down on the small enclosure where Sayid himself had dug out a grave next to Boones. Together he and Jack (Kate was looking after Sawyer) lowered Brittany's lifeless body into the pit. Quinn and Finn stood silently hand in hand together, Quinn trying to hold back the tears of losing one of her best friends, their reunion not as happy as either had hoped. 'Do you want to say anything?' Sayid walked over to Santana whose tears were still staining her cheeks, she couldn't muster up anything to say and shook her head violently. 'I understand.' Sayid said in a broken voice. He turned to face the group 'Brittany was a sweet misunderstood girl who was not given enough credit for the things she did.' Santana was just staring straight ahead everything finally sinking in. 'She died by accident but it does not mean she died in vain. It may not have been the Others who did it personally. But it was because of them she is no longer here.' Sayid stopped and looked down it looked as if though he was about to cry. 'Goodbye Brittany,' He said picking up some of the sand. 'I'm sorry I didn't believe you.' He said dropping it in and walking off down the beach on his own. Slowly everyone else left leaving Santana on her own, she crouched to the side of the grave looking down on her friend. Her expression blank and her eyes closed as if she was sleeping Brittany still looked as alive as ever, but Santana knew she wasn't. Santana opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was 'I'm sorry.'

*l

'Dad I'm home' she said pushing open the front door walking into the cramped hallway. 'Hello' she said in a baby voice scratching the top of her dogs head as she walked into the over packed kitchen. 'Dad?' She called out into the house.

'In the lounge.' A man's voice called out. As she walked into the lounge she saw her dad standing in the middle of the dark space holding something up. 'Surprise Santana.'

'What is it?' She asked taking it from his hands carefully and looking at it.

'Open it.' He said grinning at her. She opened the small envelope slowly and found money inside. 'It's the money for your trip to Sydney.' He said smiling at her.

'Dad you didn't have to.' She said looking up at him, 'I could have gotten the money from somewhere.'

'No I'm your father and I should be paying for you.' He said smiling at her, 'So have a goo...' He stopped abruptly clutching at his chest.

'Dad?' Santana shouted as he collapsed to the floor. 'Dad?'

*l

Ana-Lucia had slowly made her way to the beach but she didn't feel welcome Santana walked slowly over to her 'I don't blame you.'

'Huh?' Ana looked up at Santana.

'I don't blame you for what you did to Brittany,' Santana was finding it hard not to cry. 'You were trying to protect us.'

'I'm sorry for what I did, I never wanted to hurt anyone.' Ana seemed down she seemed shaken and upset. She seemed weak. Santana was taken aback by this side of Ana not expecting this.

'I see you didn't come to the funeral?'

'I think I would have been less welcome there than I am now.' She said looking around as two women passed them looking at Ana carefully.

-l

Sayid had hidden himself in an inlet of the jungle. He was chopping some wood with an axe they had found in the hatch to relieve his anger and upset. Mike walked slowly up to him not know what to say or do to help him calm down. Mike opened his mouth to speak but Sayid cut across him 'There's no use saying anything.' He said turning to face Mike. 'Nothing you can say will make it better.'

'You're not the only one whose lost someone you know.' Mike said still saddened from Brittany's death.

'I know...' Sayid began and then there was a crack of a twig behind them. Sayid turned around quickly holding the axe tightly in his hand. He held out a hand in front of him telling Mike to be quiet. Mike stood still watching the darkness carefully in the trees. There was another small crack and then she appeared. Danielle walked out of the jungle looking at them both 'Sayid I'm glad I found you.'

-l

Quinn sat down in her tent not sure whether to feel happy or sad. Finn was finally back with her but then Brittany was gone. 'How could the world be so cruel?' Quinn thought to herself when Finn opened the canvass peering in. His mouth formed into a smile when his eyes landed on her. 'Hello.' He said sitting down next to her softly.

'Hi,' she said quickly taking his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. She suddenly broke down into tears she had tried to keep strong whilst she was away and whilst Finn wasn't with her. Finn wrapped his arms around her tightly trying to calm her down.

'It's all ok Quinn, you're safe.' He said rocking her slightly as she hung on to his shoulder.

*l

Santana sat on a chair at the end of the bed watching her father carefully. He was strapped into so many machines she was so scared and worried for him. She wanted nothing more to do then to stay by his side. But the upcoming trip to Sydney was forcing her to do so. She would quit the glee club if it just meant her dad would be ok. She couldn't begin to tell Brittany or any of the others what had happened she had hardly spoken at all really and she felt terrible. She had been horrible to Brittany not on purpose and it wasn't Brittany's fault. Santana looked down at the floor when she heard a few steps behind her. She was about to turn around when she hear the person speak 'Santana annyeonghaseyo. (Hello Santana.)' The woman's voice carried through the room. 'Geugeos-eun ne eommaleul musi haneun geon mulyehan. (It's rude to ignore peple)'

'Nan sang-gwan eobs-eo. (I don't care.)' She said in response to her turning around. 'Hi mom.'

*l

Jin was shouting about something to Jack and Kate, Rachel and Santana walked over slowly seeing what all the commotion was about. 'What's going on?' Rachel asked looking between them.

'I don't know something has Jin riled up.' Kate said looking at him.

Jin repeated himself looking frustrated that none of the others could understand. 'He said how long did you think you could keep it hidden.' They all turned around facing Santana, shock on Rachel's face.

'You speak Korean?' Jack asked her nonplussed.

'Yeah I learned it from my mom.'

'Ok,' Jack said looking at her. 'But what does he mean what's hidden?'

Santana swiftly asked Jin what was hidden he looked confusedly at her at first then answered fast. 'He said Sayid has one of them.'

'One of what?'

'Other.' Jin said looking Jack in between the eyes.

-l

Quickly they ran to the hatch, Rachel close behind Jack and Kate. Jack hammered down on the back door to get them in. Slowly but surely Locke wrenched the door open. 'Where's Sayid?' He said pushing in.

'Jack I don't think you should go in there like this.' Locke said following him as Jack stormed across to the main living area of the hatch. Rachel looked around carefully wondering what exactly this place was and why someone would want to live down here.

'Where is he Locke?' He said heatedly turning around. Locke opened his mouth to talk as the safe door opened behind him and Sayid stepped out. He quickly turned around bolting the door closed. His hands were bloody and he had a weird look upon his face as if he was emotionless to anything that could happen.

'He sticks with his story.' Sayid said looking at Locke.

'Sayid why didn't you come and tell me?' Jack said seeming angry.

'Because I thought we could sort it out ourselves before getting more people involved.' He looked from Jack to Kate to Racehel.

'Jin and Santana know too.' Rachel said quietly. Sayid looked at her still no emotion on his face.

'So you think he's one of them?' Jack said looking at Sayid.

'Almost definite. Yet he likes to say he crashed on the island via a hot air balloon with his wife.'

'Where's his wife?'

'She died on impact. Or so he says.'

Rachel looked back down at Sayid's hands which were a bloody red. He looked at her then clenched his fists holding them against himself. A loud beeping sounded through the corridors and rooms within the hatch and Rachel looked around worriedly. 'What's that?' She said looking at the others.

'Don't worry it's fine, Locke...' Jack said looking round the corner.

'Already on it Jack.' He shouted from down one of the corridors. Rachel looked down it into a dark room were a computer sat in the middle. Locke was typing something and then she heard a flickering sound and the beeping stopped.

-l

Santana decided to go for a walk when she found Jin. He was sat on his own looking out to sea, when he saw her he stood up and smiled. Whether out of pity or friendship Santana felt comfortable by that smile. Maybe it was because he reminded her of home even if it was her mom he reminded her of. It was just a better place, home where everyone was ok and Brittany was still in the world. At the moment Santana thought of Brittany she broke down into tears again. Jin ran over to her trying to comfort her. 'I am sorry.' He said in Korean but evidently Santana understood.

'You have nothing to be sorry for.' She retorted trying to smile wiping the tears from her eyes.

He put his arm around her and she felt comforted. Someone understood how she felt. She felt suddenly alone and she knew Jin felt the same. Being stuck on an island with people speaking a different language that you didn't understand wouldn't be easy Santana thought to herself. 'I'm okay.' She said smiling more. Jin smiled back at her sympathetically and standing up.

'Wait here.' He said to her as he walked off down the beach. Santana nodded more to herself and sat down holding her knees close to her thinking if she would ever see her dad again. But he would be ok, her mom promised he would.

*l

'I see you still don't choose to talk in Korean.' Her mother said walking into the room. Santana turned back around to facing the bed.

'Anything that doesn't mean I'm involved with you is the best.'

'Santana.' Her mother had walked round and stood in front of her. 'I didn't raise you to be rude!'

'You didn't raise me.' Santana said standing up and walking over to the blinds opening them up. 'What are you doing here anyway?'

'Ne abeoji sosig-eul deudgo geuneun gwaenchanhdago bogo sip-eossda. (I heard about your father and needed to see if he was ok.)'

'Well he's fine you can leave now.' She said not looking at her.

'You've had no sleep have you?' Her mother said watching her carefully. 'You look tired. You should get some sleep.'

'I can't sleep I need to be here for him as no one else is!' Santana shouted looking at her, her hatred for her mom swarming back to her.

'I'm here now.'

'Oh like you were for the last 12 years?' She said shouting at her.

Her mother ignored that comment walking to the side of the bed looking at her ex-husband. 'I hear you have a trip to Sydney?' She looked up at Santana who ignored her. 'It's a beautiful place you'll have a great time.'

'I'm not going.' She said turning away.

'You are.' Her mother stated.

'No I'm not, I'm staying here. I need to take care of him!'

'No you don't. You are not the parent here Santana.'

'How would I know I've not had a mother to look up to have I!'

'Go. Go to Sydney I will look after him I have enough money to pay for all the medical bills. He will be safe.'

'Why do you want to do this now? After all this time!' She said looking at her trying to not think about leaving.

'Because I know I've done wrong.' Santana didn't look at her mother, 'Please let me do this.' She said looking at her pleadingly.

'Fine.' Santana said. 'He's all yours. Have fun here whilst I'm having the time of my life in Sydney!' She shouted storming out of the hospital room.

*l

Ana-Lucia was sorting out a tent just outside the main circle of survivors. No one was still talking to her they didn't want to look at her either. She could hear them whispering about her under their breath. She was just tying up one side of the canvass when the other side fell off. 'Whoa watch out there.' Mike said running over to her and helping tie it up.

Ana watched him carefully 'Why are you talking to me?' She said.

'It's a free country.' He said tying up the canvass.

'It seems the rest of your people don't think so.' She said still watching him.

'Sayid found one of them.' Mike said stopping and looking at her.

'What?'

'One of the others. I thought you should know seeing what they did to you and how you faught to survive against them.'

'Where?'

'In the hatch.'

'The what?'

Ana walked into the Hatch and looked around Sayid was sat on the sofa just by the large safe. He looked at Ana with a small hatred in his eyes. 'Is he in there?' Ana asked scratching the back of her head carefully.

'Yes but I don't see what good it'll do you talking to him.'

'Well can I at least have a try?' she said looking at him.

'Be my guest.'

'What's the combo?'

'23 left, 16 right, 8 left.' Sayid said looking at the lock carefully. Ana walked over to it slowly opening the door. As it slowly swung open she looked inside an around 40 year old man sat in there his hands bound and his face bruised. She stepped inside and Sayid closed the door.

-l

Emma was running down the beach nervously looking around. 'Have you seen Michael?' She asked a women who sat with what looked like her husband on the beach they both answered no and she moved on. She ran around quite frantically when Jack saw her.

'Hey is everything ok?'

'Umm... I don't know.' She said worriedly.

'Emma isn't it?'

'Yes, yes it is.'

'I'm Jack, is there anything I can help you with?'

'It's Michael.'

'What about him?'

'He's gone.'

'What do you mean gone?' Jack said looking around.

'To find his son. He said he was going to look I didn't think he'd just leave but he has and now I'm worried for him.'

-l

There was a bang on the door and Sayid opened it Ana stepped out with a piece of paper. 'Is this what you wanted?' She said looking at him.

'What is it?'

'It's a map. To his balloon.'


	5. Balloon

Episode 5: Balloon

'What's going on?' Jack turned around spotting Rachel starring at him intently as he gathered some food and drink shoving them into his pack.

'We're going to find Michael.' He said turning back around zipping his pack back up and putting it on his back.

'We?' She said looking at him hoping for something to do.

'We as in Kate, Sawyer and I.'

'I thought Sawyer was still unable to move.'

'He's better now.' Jack said smiling slightly at her and heading to walk off.

'Jack wait.' Rachel said running after him slowly, 'I want to come too. I'm bored of sitting around and waiting for things to happen. We have one of them and they have Walt, Quinn got away how do we know Walt didn't.'

Jack turned around facing Rachel a look of interest on his face. 'I don't know Rachel.'

'Please I can help. Trust me I can do this.' She said smiling at him.

'Fine.' He said looking at her, 'But make sure you're ready in five minutes.' Rachel smiled at him and ran off quickly to the newly made kitchen area. Rose and Bernard were talking quietly over a bowl of cereal and looked up as she ran over.

'Hey sweety.' Rose said smiling at her. 'How are you?'

'I'm good thanks Rose, you don't know where extra bottles of water are do you?'

'I think there's some just over there.' She said pointing to the other side of the long table they had made. 'Why do you want them?'

'I'm just going with Jack into the jungle for a while.' She said smiling up at her collecting a bottle and putting it into a rucksack. Will was stood just behind her listening into her conversation.

'You be careful then there's a lot of bad things in that jungle.' Rose said looking at her then turning to face Bernard. Rachel walked off towards the jungle line when Will ran up to her he grabbed her arm turning her around.

'Rachel.'

'Hi Mr. Schue.' She said tugging her arm out of his grasp.

'Where are you going?' He said looking worriedly at her.

'To find Michael'

'Rachel you can't'

'Why can't I?' she said indignantly.

'Because you're too young to be in danger like that.'

'You don't know half the danger I've been in on this island. And I've done fine without you.' She said turning her back on him and walking away. He followed her and as she reached the tree line he slowed down behind him.

'What's wrong?' Jack said looking at him.

'I'm coming too.' Will said Rachel rolled her eyes. 'I need to protect my students.'

*l

She walked down the long aisle to wear the beautiful voice was coming from. She swallowed loudly trying to control her nerves. She knew this was her. It must be here. She stopped singing when Rachel looked up at her. 'Miss Corcoran, I'm your daughter.' She looked up into the eyes of Shelby who looked as nervous as Rachel felt as soon as she said it.

-l

'This isn't right.' Shelby said she was sat a row and a few seats away from Rachel. 'We're supposed to have some long run into each other arms.'

'It doesn't have to be like that.' Rachel said turning around slowly looking at her mother.

'I'm sorry Rachel I can't do this.' She said standing up and walking out of the auditorium. Rachel watched as her mom left just hoping for one more chance with her. Hoping she would be the mom Rachel always wanted and needed.

*l

They trundled through the jungle following the map carefully. As they reached the clearing directly indicated by the map. 'Where is it then?' Sayid said looking around. The rain had started falling and the was a large clearing which they stood in trying to find the hot air balloon their hatch inhabitant said he crashed in. 'It's not here I knew it.'

'You don't know that.' Ana-Lucia said looking around. 'We should search the whole area. We could split it up to three sections. I'll search over there, Sayid you go over there and Charlie search over there.' She said indicating three different areas of the large filled.

'Fine but once we have searched and can't find anything I get to talk to our little friend.' He said.

'Be my guest.' She said walking slowly in the direction she indicated first.

-l

'Do we know where we'll find him?' Rachel said as the paced their way through the jungle.

'Kate should be able to track Michael for us.' Jack said walking swiftly behind Kate.

'It seems like he went this way.' She said looking at the floor and pointing over a small ridge.

'Freckles saves the day again.' Sawyer smiled jokingly at Rachel and Will. Rachel smiled back but Will ignored him thinking it was irresponsible to travel off into the jungle especially with the Others around. He didn't seem at all comfortable with where they were or what was happening 'who could blame him' Rachel thought as she watched him carefully as the trundled on.

*l

Rachel smiled at her mother as she handed her the glass with a gold star on it. 'Please think of me anytime you get thirsty.' Shelby said smiling serenely at her.

'Do you have to go?' Rachel said just hoping for some more time with her. She had gotten so little from when she first found her.

'I'm sorry but I think it's for the best.'

'H-how is it?' Rachel said trying to sound as unashamed as she did.

'Rachel,' Shelby said facing her holding her hands lightly. 'I'm sorry it had to be like this. But just know I have never regretted the day that I gave up my rights to see you. But you're father's did an amazing job, you are a beautiful amazing girl. I'm so happy you are my daughter.' Her face had lit up and he eyes were watery with tears. Rachel nodded her head slightly understanding that they couldn't be how she wanted them. Shelby kissed the top of Rachel's head and walked out leaving her alone she slowly brushed away one of the tears that fell down her cheek.

*l

They had searched all their areas for a sign of the balloon but couldn't find one. So the congregated near the entrance of the large opening again. 'I told you he's lying.' Sayid said straight away.

'You were right. But don't you think it's a bit strange that he'd draw us a map out to here and know we're going to find there's nothing here?' Ana said looking around hopefully again.

'I don't know but nothing makes sense with these people.' Sayid said a disgusted look on his face.

'Hey guys?'

'What Charlie?' Sayid said turning around to face him.

'Why isn't it raining here?' He said.

'What?'

'It's raining right but why not here.' He looked at them and together they looked up where a hot air balloon was hanging in the canopy with a large smile face branded on the top of it.

'He was telling the truth.' Ana-Lucia said not knowing what to believe.

'Hey look over here.' Charlie said he had moved over to the edge of the dry spot created by the balloon. 'It's a grave. He said his wife died on impact.' Sayid looked at it not wanting to believe it was true.

-l

The darkness had fallen suddenly and it was hard to see in front of them. 'We have to keep going he could be just over here.' Jack said walking through a thick brush of trees followed closely by Kate and Sawyer.

'Hey guys wait up!' Rachel called out bending down and tying up her lace. Will waited with her looking around in the darkness. 'We'll be fine Mr. Schue.' Rachel said smiling up at him.

'I don't know, I just feel unsafe.' He said looking as Rachel stood up. Rachel opened her mouth to reply when the air filled with whispers. Mr. Schue's face lit up with fright as he looked around for the source of it. Rachel looked at him.

'What is that?' She said looking scared.

'Them.' He said quickly grabbing Rachel's arm turning her around and running back the way they came. They continued running until they couldn't hear the whispers anymore. Will collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily and Rachel looked around. 'God knows where we are.' Rachel said and then she spotted something shinning in the moonlight.

-l

Rachel walked over to the thing glowing carefully. As she reached out a hand to it she felt the cold rough metal, of what seemed like a building, at her fingertips. 'Rachel don't go out of my sight.' Will shouted to her.

'I'm fine.' She said looking at the building curiously. She walked the wall of it until it was covered by some large bushes. She pushed them out of the way finding a large door in the side of it. 'Hey Mr. Schue I think I've found something.' She shouted out to him. She walked back to him and he looked up at her, the bushes moved near them and they turned around petrified of what it could be. Mr. Schue jumped to his feet walking over to Rachel swiftly when from the jungle protruded Ana-Lucia, Sayid and Charlie.

'Imagine finding you out here.' Ana said looking at them both.


	6. Drop

Episode 6: Drop

The small breeze blew through the hair on his neck making him shiver slightly. He opened his eyes looking up into the white ceiling. He was alone like always yet he felt more alone than ever. He pushed open the blankets and swung his legs out of bed. He rubbed his eyes to wake himself up more. He walked over to the curtains and opened them up the dark 5 am sky hung dull in the air. But Will couldn't sleep so he watched the early morning Sydney go by.

*l

'What is this place?' Ana said walking the exterior of the building Rachel discovered.

Sayid looked at it carefully. 'It looks like the hatch but bigger.' Ana tugged at the door opening it slightly. A light flickers on in the large fore room as soon as the door opened.

'Wanna check it out?' Ana said looking at the ret adventure in her eyes again.

'Should we not get back to Jack at the hatch?' Sayid said looking at her.

'Jack's not there.' Rachel said. 'He went with Kate and Sawyer to find Michael. He went looking for Walt.'

Sayid looked at Rachel then back to Ana, And licked her lips with excitement. 'It seems we have time then.' And she opened the door wide stepping in causing light to flood the jungle. Together they slowly stepped into the building. Will put a hand out to Rachel stopping her before she could walk in going ahead of her as if to protect her.

'What's this?' Charlie said pointing at a large octagon shape on the wall which had small water drop in the middle of it. They were stood in a small white room with the large window in it that faced down into a larger room which had turbines in it and large canisters.

'This was a site for the Dahrma Initiative.' Sayid said looking at the sign. 'The Drop station.' He said turning around to face the others.

'What does that mean?' Will said looking intently at him.

'I'm sure we could find some answers down there.' Sayid said looking through the window.

-l

Quinn was sat down the beach watching the waves crash into themselves. She looked up in anticipation as Claire walked towards her holding the baby close. She sat down her slim stature bending as she kept the baby close to her. Quinn smiled at Claire 'How are things going with him?'

'He's good. He seems to be able to sleep through anything probably one of the benefits of being born on the island.' Claire smiled to herself.

'Have you thought of a name for him yet?'

'Yeah ... Aaron.' Claire said smiling at the baby.

'That's a beautiful name.' Quinn said watching Aaron. He yawned and his eyes opened slightly he lifted his arms up his small hands clenching and his tiny fingers outstretched trying to grab at anything he could.

A shadow was cast over the three of them and Quinn and Claire looked up. Charlie was stood over them smiling 'How's turnip head today then?' Charlie said smiling down at Aaron.

'He's good thanks. Hey Charlie do you think there's any chance you could take care of him? Just for an hour I want to talk to Quinn and it'll be easier if he wasn't with me.' Claire said looking up at him smiling.

'Of course.' Said Charlie reaching his arms out as Claire handed Aaron to him. 'We shall see mummy later shan't we Aaron.' Charlie said smiling down at Claire. 'See you later.' And he walked off back towards the main camp where Santana was sat with Jin talking over some breakfast.

'What did you want to talk about?' Quinn asked confused.

Claire turned around a fierce look in her eyes. 'I want to know what happened when those people took me. Us.'

-l

The room which hung below wasn't as big as it looked at first glance. The window was only set 6 foot on the wall still too high for Rachel to reach she thought a they walked through looking around. As they walked around a few of the turbines they could see that they were sending water rushing them like crazy. 'What do you think they're for?' Rachel said looking through them.

'I think these are power turbines. Probably used to generate the electricity for the island.' Sayid said looking around still.

Will walked over to Ana looking up to the window scarcely. 'Umm.. Ana.'

'Yeah?' she said looking up at him.

'Before you found us, me and Rachel, we had just ran.'

'Ran from what?'

'Whispers.'

'What?' She said looking at him worriedly. 'You think they're around here?'

'I don't know but now I'm worried that they may come and get us.'

Ana looked at him and nodded she then walked towards the stairs that led into the room above. 'Who was last in?'

'I was.' Rachel said looking at her perplexed.

'Did you close the door?'

'I .. uh..'

'Did you close the door?'

'I don't know.'

'Why does this matter?' Sayid said looking at him.

'Cause they are out there and they probably know we're here.' She said climbing the stairs two at a time.

*l

'What do we do now?' Mike asked the group as they sat in his room after the competition turned out to be fake.

'Guys, we can't worry about it now.' Will said looking at them all.

'But Mr. Schue we've wasted so much money and time coming here.' Lauren said looking around at the group who agreed noiselessly.

'We'll just have to enjoy Sydney.' He said trying to think how he could even enjoy it himself.

*l

Together they had walked along the shore of the beach. 'I'm sorry Claire, I hardly know anything.'

'Did they do tests on me?'

'I don't know... I think Ethan mentioned something about that. They were testing the baby for something.'

'Then why did they take you?' She said looking concerned.

'Ethan said they were doing tests on me too.'

'And also what about Ethan, what if he comes back? The French woman took my baby what if it's him next time?'

'Claire,' Quinn put a hand on her arm. 'Calm down everything will be ok. Aaron is safe.'

'But how do you know he won't come back?'

'Because I do.'

'HOW!' Claire said frightened from her own thoughts.

'Because I killed him.' Quinn shouted looking wide eyed at Claire. Claire's facial expression changed she looked scared not wanting to believe it.

'You... what?'

'I killed him.' Quinn looked down and sat down clutching her knees close to her. 'He came at me he was attacking me I picked up a rock and swung it. When I opened my eyes he was on the floor covered in blood.' Claire watched Quinn carefully as Quinn's eyes filled with tears. 'I still dream about it at night. I dream about him coming back for me. I think he's going to come get me and kill me for what I did to him. I can't ... I just ... can't.' She rested her head on her knees as the tears fell from her eyes.

'It's ok Quinn.' Claire said sitting next to her putting a hand on her back comforting her. 'Like you said he's gone. And we're safe. We're fine now.'

*l

There was a knock on the door and Quinn brushed the tears away. She jumped off the bed as the door knocked again. She opened it and saw Mr. Schuester on the other side. 'Hey Mr. Schue.'

'Can I have a quick talk with you Quinn?' He said looking at her.

'Umm... sure.' She said moving to the side and allowing him in.

'Finn came to me earlier saying that you needed to go early. I was just making sure everything was ok.'

Quinn looked down not wanting to have to talk about everything that had happened again. 'It's fine Mr. Schue.' She said looking up at him.

'Quinn you don't have to lie to me to look strong you know you can talk to me and I'll take care of you not matter what.'

'Seriously. There's nothing to worry about.' She sat down on the bed. 'What's done is done, nothing can happen again.'

'If you're sure everything's ok, we're going to try and get a flight out tomorrow.'

*l

Ana ran up the stairs as quickly as she could she out stretched an arm to the door before it burst open causing her to fly off her feet hitting her head on the plain white desk in the corner. Out cold Ana clumped against the side. Sayid looked up to the window quickly holding up his gun just as a bullet rushed past him crashing into one of the turbines and bursting the glass. Sayid shot back through the glass making it shatter. Rachel quickly hid behind Will as he protected her. Sayid threw a gun to Charlie as he covered himself from the fire. Sayid ran to the stairs trying with his might to push open the door that led up the stairs. Sayid pushed at it but it was locked. Charlie shot up through the window just missing the two people that stood on the other side. He saw one press something on the side of the wall and run out leaving Ana in the room alone. As the people ran out metal grates appeared covering all windows and doors in protection of the station. A loud siren sounded as the glass from the turbine cracked and water started flowing into the room rapidly.

'Mr Schue.' Rachel shouted as the water slowly started filling the enclosed room. Sayid starting banging at the door again with his gun.

'We can get out through the window!' Charlie said just as the steel grate started to close on it. Sayid jumped chucking his gun in between the grate and the wall stopping it from closing.

'Charlie get up.' Sayid said holding out a hand to him. 'Prise the window open and help the rest of us through.' The water had started to fill it vastly now already at knee height. Charlie put his foot into Sayid's hands raising himself up and with the help of the gun he slowly prised the window open. Getting rid of some of the big shards of glass which would easily be able to cut them. Clambering in to the main room he saw Ana slumped the side. He checked her head which was bleeding badly. He slapped her lightly and her eyes opened mistily. 'Everything's alright Ana' he said as she looked around dazed.

'Charlie!' Sayid shouted from down below the window. Charlie looked at quickly and already the water was at neck height. Rachel was already trying to swim up on the water fearing she was too small to still breathe and touch the floor. 'Rachel come here.' Sayid held out a hand to her.

'Mr. Schue you first.' She said looking at him.

'No you go Rachel.' He said smiling at her 'Just remember you're an amazing girl. Who will do great things.'

'Wait what?' Rachel said as Sayid dragged her towards the window and with Charlie's help she was through. There was a spark by the window as the Rachel's legs just got through and the grate closed. Leaving Sayid and Will trapped in the water filling room.

'NO!' Sayid shouted pushing against the grate with all his might as the water still rose. 'Will?' Sayid shouted looking around but there was no sign of him. 'Will!' he shouted louder. He dived under the water and peered through the murky darkness. He rose again quickly taking in a deep breath he swam downwards clutching at Will's hand trying to pull him free. But he couldn't Will looked at him as if to say you go. Sayid was running out of air and quickly rose to the top again as he took a deep gulp of air he sank again searching for Will's hand to pull him free. As Sayid pulled on Will's hand it went limp. Sayid looked at Will's body which seemed to be floating limp in the water. Sayid swam to the surface knowing it was too late. Again he tried to prise open the grate but with this time some luck. As an inch of the grate opened he was able to prise enough open for him to escape through. As he fell into the main room breathing heavily he looked at the others.

'Where's Will?' Rachel said looking down at him. But Sayid couldn't look her in the eye. 'No... no.' Rachel said looking at the back side of the grate. 'NO!' She said banging against it.

'We need to go.' Ana said looking at them 'They know we're here they could come back to make sure they did the job right. They must know.'

'They must know what?' Rachel said looking at her, her tear stained cheeks glowing in the artificial light.


	7. Michael Part 1

Episode 7: Michael (Part 1)

They had made it back to the hatch. However Sayid, Charlie and Rachel headed back to the beach Ana staying behind to talk to their friend. 'Hey.' She said to Locke as he walked around the corner.

'Hello.'

'I'm getting in there ok.'

'Be my guest.' He said sitting on the sofa as Ana opened the safe door. The man was sat in the corner of the room looking at her.

'Did you find my balloon?'

'We sure did, Henry.' She said.

'So you'll be letting me go?' He said looking hopeful.

'Not quite. I was ready to believe you were who you say you are but luckily Sayid wasn't ready to give up fast enough.' She said reaching in her back pocket and pulling out a wallet. She threw it at the man.

'What's this?' he said looking at it.

'It's the wallet of the real Henry Gale. See Sayid dug up your wife's grave to find this inside.'

The man just looked at it then back at Ana. 'Oh well the jig is up.' He said and looked back down.

'Ok now here the deal. You tell us your name and why you came here and I won't let my buddy Sayid at you again.' He just starred at her not saying a word. 'I'll give you some time to let it settle in.' She said walking back out and slamming the door being her.

-l

Rachel was holding her hands close to her as she walked the beach. Emma ran to her quickly looking that she was with Sayid and Charlie. 'Rachel,' She said smiling slightly at her. 'Where's Will?' Rachel couldn't even look at her she was still crying from what had happened during the night. Tired, confused and scared she just stared at the ground. 'Rachel what's wrong?'

'He... he didn't make it.' Sayid had appeared next to them saving Rachel from her nightmare.

'What do you mean didn't make it? Where Jack, Kate and Sawyer?'

'I found Rachel and Will in the jungle after they had gotten separated from the others.' Sayid said looking at her.

'Ok yeah, right, so where is he?' She said starting to get a little angry.

'He's dead.' Rachel said quietly still looking down.

Emma went to say something until what Rachel had just said sank in. 'He what?' she said quietly looking between them.

'He was a very brave man.' Sayid said.

'No. Don't you 'he was a very brave man me'.' She said raising her voice slightly.

'I'm sorry for your loss.'

'You have no idea about my loss!' she said storming off in the other direction unable to hold back the tears any longer.

*l

'Kids come here.' A woman shouted from over around 20 children's heads. They all ran formally towards her and she quietened them down. 'Ok we're only here for a few hours so be careful and stay with the group.' She started to walk off in the direction of some cows. They never went on any interesting school trips this was probably one of the best a Dairy Farm in the middle of Ohio, could it get any better, evidently not.

'Hey come this way.' A young boy called out to his sister. She looked around quickly her red hair billowing as she turned to make sure the teacher couldn't see and then she followed him. They walked down the long grassy path which hung next to some large pipes.

'Are you sure we should be down this way?' The girl asked looking around as they approached a small lagoon which was filled with the runoff from the dairy farm.

'It will be fine Emma.' Said the boy smiling as he walked closer to the lagoon.

'Be careful you don't want to fall in.' Emma smiled walking towards it too.

'You're right I don't.' Said the boy and Emma turned around looking at him he had a cheeky smile on his face and he pushed Emma into the lagoon. She fell back first into the lagoon filled with things she didn't want to think about. As her face fell under the surface she was almost sick from the stench and as she resurfaced she let out a howling scream.

*l

It had been a couple of days since they had come back from the Drop Station but still things didn't seem any better. Jack, Kate and Sawyer still hadn't returned from Michael and Ana was spending most of her time trying to get Henry to confess why he was there that she never left the hatch. Ana was cutting up some food and looked over at Locke. He was still asleep on the lower bunk of the bed. She opened up the safe again with the cut up food for the man in there. 'How long are you going to keep up this hunger strike Henry?' she said looking at him but all he did was stare blankly into space. 'Did I ever tell you I was a cop? I've been around a lot of killer in my life. You know what surprises me most about them?' She said looking at him. 'How much they love to talk. But you're different, Henry. Quiet.' She said staring at him. He mumbled something under his breath in response to her. 'What was that?' she said moving slightly more towards him bowl still in hand. He continued to whisper under his breath until she her face was a foot away from his 'If you're gonna say something you have to speak...' He slammed the bowl into her face causing her to crash to the floor. He then picked her up and started strangling her his face full of hatred.

'You killed two of us. Good people who were leaving you alone.' She kicked him but he continued banging her against another wall still strangling her. 'You're the killed, Ana Lucia.' Just as she was about to lose her last ounce of breath Henry was flung against the wall. Ana looked around still struggling for breath and stroking her neck.

'I guess he decided to start talking, huh?' Locke said helping Ana up.

-l

'Hey, hey Rose.' Hurley was running into the kitchen centre.

'What's wrong Hurley?' she said her wise smile inviting him to talk.

'Have you seen that .. .umm... Emma chick?' He said looking at her.

'I think I saw her earlier but she didn't look too happy. There's been another accident.'

'What?' Hurley's face fell. 'Who?'

'Will, he was on the tail section of the flight. I feel bad I hardly knew him.' She said frowning slightly.

'Yeah...' Hurley said looking around carefully. 'Actually... you've just given me an idea.' He said licking his lips and collecting some food.

'Uh what are you doing?' She said watching him carefully.

'I know how to make things better for her.'

'For who?'

'Emma.'

-l

'What happened?' Emma was looking at Ana.

'I cut myself shaving.' She said with a small smirk. 'The guy in the hatch tried to kill me.'

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine, but he won't be.' Ana looked at Emma carefully and saw her eyes looked a little puffy and red. 'You know about Will.' She said looking at her carefully. Emma looked down trying not to think about it. 'I'm sorry I couldn't help.'

'It's fine.' Emma said breathing in deeply looking at her and standing up. 'Hey Ana, don't do anything stupid ok?'

*l

The tail end of the plane sank slowly into the water and Emma stared at it unable to move of think. She was covered in sand and her clothes were drenched. Will rushed over to her but she didn't look up. He sat down next to her and looked at her carefully. 'Emma, Emma are you ok?' Emma looked at Will watery eyed and nodded slowly. He brushed the sand off of her knee 'You need to be cleaned off.'

'N..no...' She said looking at him, 'I'm ok. I ... I just...' She stared out to the sea again looking intently at where the plane had disappeared below the surface. 'We're lucky to be alive and there's no point moaning about dirtiness when we now have a lot to live for.' She said nodding slightly. She turned to face Will and leaned in kissing him, he was shocked but settled into it liking the connectivity with her.

*l

'Locke?' a high pitched voice screamed through the hatch. He turned around seeing Kate and Jack dragging in a body. They had found Michael.

'Michael?' Jack said looking at him cautiously. Locke was stood behind him looking worried.

'How did you find him?'

'I was shouting and he heard my voice so he must've come running.' Jack said trying to sort out the unconscious Michael.

'Has he said anything?' Kate appeared again next to Jack.

'Not yet.'

-l

Sawyer was busy picking fruit he didn't want to head back to the hatch just yet when Ana appeared. 'What are you doing?' He said looking at her.

'I need a gun.'

'Why don't you go ask your buddy Jack.'

'I know you've got one just give me it.'

'How about no.' He said turning away and then she turned him round kissing him fiercely. She knew one way she'd get the gun and as she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off her own she thought of home and how things could be so much better. And before she knew it he had left his gun unattended.

-l

'Hi.' Emma turned around seeing Hurley staring at her smiling slightly.

'Hey Hurley.' She said turning back around and sorting out some of her things.

He scratched the back of his neck feeling nervous 'I know you haven't had the best news recently. But I was wondering if you want to kinda have a picnic with me.'

'I'm sorry Hurley but I'm really busy.' She said sorting her things out.

'Please. Just a small one. I want to see you smile again.' This made Emma blush as she turned around thinking she'd give him a chance to make her happy. She had been down ever since she found out about Will she needed something to cheer her up.

'Ok then Hurley.'

His face lit up and he beamed a smile at her. 'Great if you care to follow me.' He said smiling and holding the canvass open so she could walk out of the tent.

*l

The two camps had conjoined and Emma was settling in building a tent near to Ana Lucia's she hadn't had any contact like she did on the day of the crash with Will again since then. She walked down to the newly built kitchen with bamboo from the forest and the food from the hatch. She picked up one of the spoons which had been on the side and instinctively wiped it on her top. She stopped herself looking down at the spoon. She hadn't realised that her OCD seemed to have vanished, she smiled to herself pulling out a small bowl and filling it with cereal and milk and eating with the spoon. As she smiled to herself sat on the side of the large table a large man walked towards her he smiled at her calmly and sat next to her 'Hi.' He said the light in his voice flowing.

'Hello.' She said smiling back at him.

'I'm Hurley, it's Emma isn't it?'

'It is indeed. Nice to meet you Hurley.'

'Nice to meet you too Emma.' Hurley said smiling widely at her.

*l

Ana made her way back and found Kate, Jack and Locke surrounding Michael. 'He's back.'

'Hey Ana.' He said looking at them all. 'I found them. After I left I hiked to the beach and followed the shore line. Then I found one of them.'

'One of who?'

'The Others. They were all dirty and worn clothing. All of them. I followed him back to his camp. They live in tents. Canvas tents and tepees. They eat dried fish, they're worse off than we are.'

'How many of them were there?' Kate asked from crouched on the floor.

'I counted 22.'

'Did you see Walt?' Jack asked.

'No.' He said downhearted. 'But I know he's there.'

'What about everyone else they took? Artie, did you see any other kids?' Ana said looking at him.

He shook his head at her 'But I think they're with Walt. They have two guards and two gins. And two guns is all I saw. They're barely armed. Most of them are old and half of them are women. I came back to tell you. To tell you that we can take them. As soon as I get my strength back, I will take us back there. And we are gonna get my boy back. '

Ana was left alone with Michael as the others went to find Sawyer and get the guns.

-l

Hurley and Emma made their way down the beach a bit further and went to settle down. 'Shall we have the picnic here? Come on give me the blankets.' She said smiling at him.

'Blankets?'

'You forgot blankets, how about drinks?' He looked guiltily as he had forgotten that too. 'It's ok I'll sort the blankets if you get the drinks. I think Rose and Bernard have some in the kitchen.' She said smiling at him.

'Ok I see you soon then.' He said smiling at her and walking off towards the main beach as she headed back into the jungle.

-l

'It's time to give us the guns.' Jack said facing Sawyer sharply.

'What makes you think I'll do that?'

'Take us to the.' Kate said trying to convince him.

'You bring her along for a sympathy vote?' He said looking away from Jack. As Jack pulled out a gun pointing it at Sawyer.

'Take us to the guns. Now.' He said looking seriously at him. Sawyer reached to the back of his jeans.

'That bitch.' He said angrily. 'She stole my damn gun. Ana Lucia.'

'Why would she need a gun?' Jack asked confusedly.

'Son of a bitch!' Sawyer yelled angrily.

'Jack. I need to tell you something.' Locke said looking worried.

-l

Ana Lucia was sat on the sofa in the hatch and Michael had woken up. He walked over to her slowly as she played with the gun 'Where is everybody?' He said looking around at the deserted hatch.

'What you said got them worked up. They went to get the guns.'

He sat down on the seat. 'At least you have one.'

'Yeah, too bad I can't use it.' She said looking disappointed at herself.

'Use it on what?'

'We caught one of them. The Others. He's locked up in there.' She said indicating her head towards the safe.

'How long has he...'

'Nearly a week.'

'And you're what, taking care of him?'

'He tried to kill me today.' Ana said staring down at the gun. 'So I wanted him dead. I couldn't do it.' She said holding back the emotions which ran through her body. 'I couldn't even kill him. I looked at him and he ... I can't do this anymore.' She said shaking her head.

Michael stood up walking to the door. 'Then let me do it.' He said looking down at Ana 'They're animals. I've seen these people and they are animals. They took my son. Right out of my hands. They took my son... I'll do it. Give me the gun. I'll kill him.' He looked at Ana intently 'Cause that's what they'd do.' And slowly she handed over the gun. 'What's the combination?' he said standing up again.

'23 left, 16 right, 8 left.' She said monotonously.

Michael stared at the safe door looking carefully at it handling the gun in his hand carefully. 'I'm sorry.' He said.

'Sorry for what?' Ana said as Michael turned around and shot her in the stomach. Ana head fell to the side as she fell limp the blood oozing from her wound.

'Michael?' Michael turned around pulling the trigger twice accidently his face in shock as he saw Emma crumple to the floor. The blankets she had gotten for her picnic with Hurley bloody. He stood there for a few seconds looking at what he had done before he turned to the safe opening it. He stood there looking at the man stand up. He then pulled the gun pointing it at his arm and pulling the trigger.


	8. Michael Part 2

Episode 8: Michael (Part 2)

They walked rapidly through the jungle towards the hatch. Rachel had joined them along the way as she overheard what they were talking about and wanted answers from The Other too. 'If it wasn't for you Sawyer we wouldn't have to be out here.' Jack said gruffly from the front. Kate had stayed at the beach to check for other supplies.

'Well if baldy here hadn't covered up that guy trying to strangle your little friend I wouldn't have had it taken.' Sawyer said angrily not wanting any of the blame on him.

'How about you go back to the beach?' Jack said turning around facing him.

'Enough. Both of you.' Rachel said walking up to them to stop any fight which might happen. They both looked at her and agreed mutely. As they walked around the corner towards the back door of the hatch the steel door opened and Michael fell out his arm bloody from the shot. Jack rushed over to help as did the rest.

'Michael?' Jack said bending down.

'He shot me. He shot me and got out.' Michael said not looking at them. Rachel bent down over him but Jack ushered her away to look inside the hatch, Locke and Sawyer followed her. 'I heard gun shots. I got up and walked out of the bedroom and there was this guy... he had a gun.'

'Come on we gotta get you up alright.' Jack said standing up and helping Michael to his feet.

Inside the hatch Rachel, Sawyer and Locke had just reached the living area. Sawyer's eyes fell on Ana's limp body on the sofa before they fell on Emma. Rachel ran over to Ana leaving Sawyer to Emma. Rachel checked to see if she was still alive, but she wasn't. Jack walked in still helping Michael and his eyes landed on Ana and then Emma his face too fell. He helped Michael onto the bed and went towards Ana.

Rachel turned around a blank look on her face 'She's dead.' Is all she said. Sawyer looked down at Emma fearing the worst as her body jolted and her mouth opened coughing up blood. Jack ran over to her helping her as much he could. Michael sat in the corner watching as Jack and Sawyer dragged Emma's half dead body to the bathroom, praying that she wouldn't survive to tell them it was him.

-l

Emma's body was in shock and carried on jolting. 'We have to keep pressure on the wound.' Jack said to Rachel as Rachel moved her hands over it to keep as much blood in Emma as possible.

'Jack is there anything we can do?' Rachel looked at him scared.

'Just... just keep pressure ok.' Jack said getting up hating himself slightly as he knew he couldn't help much.

'How is she?' Michael asked as Jack walked towards him.

'I'm doing my best.' Jack said and Michael looked down. 'How long ago?'

'Huh?'

'How long ago did this happen, how long ago did he leave?' Jack said watching him.

'I don't know maybe a half hour ago.'

'If we leave we may be able to pick up his trail.' Jack said.

'The man's got a head start, a gun. He's not afraid to shoot anybody.' Sawyer retorted.

'He shot three of our people! One of them is dead, one of them..' Jack raised his voice.

'Whose gonna look after Emma when you're off running after him?' Sawyer said looking in his eyes.

'I will go.' Mr Eko appeared from the safe room where he had laid Ana's body. 'John you have tracking experience?'

'I do.'

'Then we shall go together.' He said giving Locke a small nod.

'If you find anything, anything! You come back here and we figure out what to do next.' Jack said looking at the two of them and slowly Locke and Mr. Eko wondered off into the jungle.

-l

The sharp blue eyes opened and Quinn sat up straight. Something wasn't right she could feel it. She nudged Finn next to her who grunted in his sleep. She turned around as a noise outside the tent frightened her. Breathing heavily she picked up the torch which lay at the bottom of the tent and peaked out the front of it. Slowly but surely she turned on the torch and shone the light into the darkness. However she couldn't see anything but she faintly remembered hearing whispers as she turned off the torch and went back to sleep.

*l

Quinn was looking in her locker for one of her Spanish books which she couldn't find. Mr. Schue was a nice teacher so he shouldn't be too angry but she hated letting him down. As she searched frantically at the bottom of the locker she heard someone whisper her name behind her. She turned around and jumped slightly as Puck stood there smiling at her. 'Sup.' He said grinning.

'What do you want Puck?' she said with a small smile.

'I came to talk to you.'

'Like I said, what do you want?' She turned back to her locker still unable to find the book. She turned back to face Puck. 'Well?'

'Come here for a second.' He said grabbing her hand and pulling her into a room on the side, off the long busy corridor. 'I need to tell you something.' He said looking nervous all of a sudden.

'What is it Puck, you're worrying me.' She said looking around. But he couldn't seem to be able to say it. 'Puck? What is it?'

'I love you.' Is all he said. He stood there staring at her.

'Wh.. what?' She said shocked and unable to think.

'I love you.' He said.

'But... but what about Lauren?' she said looking at him.

'She's nothing compared to you.' He said looking down. 'That sounded less cheesy in my head.'

'Puck, I ... I can't say it back.'

'But I know you feel it too Quinn.'

'Puck I can't.. I need too.' She went to walk away but he grabbed her arm lightly.

'Quinn...'

'Puck I'm late for Spanish.' She said yanking her arm out and walking swiftly away.

*l

Quinn's dreams were full of whispers and home. Puck's face stood out clearly among the others in the dream. When she awoke again it was daylight, but this time she was alone in her tent. She rolled onto her back which ached slightly from sleeping on the beach for the last 2 months. Her eyes searched for a spare t-shirt which wasn't yet destroyed by the sand. But she couldn't find one and as she slipped on a small floral coloured shirt she heard something, whispers again blowing through the wind. She turned around and screamed as someone entered the tent. She clutched at he heart breathing heavily as she, relieved as she were, realised it was Finn.

'Quinn are you ok?' Finn's face both held shock and confusion.

'Yeah I'm fine. I thought you were someone else. Sorry.' She said smiling weakly at him.

'It's ok.' Finn smiled, his normal goofy smile. But it was Quinn's goofy smile and she loved it and Finn for everything. 'I got you some breakfast.' Finn said pulling round a bowl filled with some sort of bran cereal. 'Rose gave it to me, she said it tasted good.'

'Thank you.' Quinn smiled at him as she took it from his hands. Anything tasted good on this island luckily with the hatch now they had running water. No one seemed to be thirsty again.

-l

At the other end of the beach Rachel and Sawyer were walking. Jack had sent them to get the heroin they had found in the jungle to make Emma comfortable. There was no hope for her. 'What I'm surprised at his how Ana Lucia got your gun.' Rachel said as they walked towards where Sawyer had hidden the guns.

'I don't know she must've lifted it off me.' Sawyer said gruffly.

'She pick pocketed your gun, how'd she do that?' Rachel said with a small smile.

'If I know how she did it, she wouldn't be able to now would she.' He said stopping outside his tent.

'I thought we were going to your stash.' Rachel said looking at him.

'Do you have to make everything so damn difficult? We are.' He said holding the canvas open allowing Rachel inside. Rachel walked inside and sat on the ground as Sawyer walked in moved his blanket and brushed the sand revealing a small dug out he created below his bed.

'You kept the guns here?'

'Fooled you didn't I.' Sawyer said with a smile as they packed up some of the heroin and exited the tent.

As they left the tent Hurley walked up behind them 'Hey guys, you haven't seen Emma around have you?' He said looking at the two of them.

-l

The waves crashed in and out of the shore and Quinn walked along it for some alone time. As she walked it Vincent the dog ran out towards her he had something in his mouth. Quinn patted his head and he opened his mouth dropping the contents. Quinn smiled at Vincent looking down at eh ground and she felt instantly sick. A decrepit hand lay on the ground it had be chewed off the rest of the arm. Quinn looked down at is walking away slightly as Vincent barked picking it back up. Quinn stared as Vincent looked at her and then he barked wagging his tail and ran off into the jungle. Quinn followed him swiftly wanting to know what had happened. She followed him into the jungle and instantly regretted it as Vincent stopped by the one grave Quinn feared seeing the most. For most of the people that had died on the crash they had cremated. But Quinn objected to this one. She needed to bury him to know she could come back to him if she needed too. The cross stuck out of the sand of where Puck's dead body lay only a few feet below.

*l

'I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't live without you, I want and need you in my life.' He stopped hoping she would say anything. She just looked at him her eyes looked watery as if she had been or was about to start crying. 'What do you think?'

'What do you mean what do I think?'

'I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.'

'Finn I don't ... I don't know.' She said looking away from him. 'I need to go, I'm sorry.' She said as she slowly walked off Finn still grabbed a hold of her hand bringing her back.

'I won't give up on us.' He said looking at her worriedly. Tears had started falling down her cheeks as she pulled her hand out of Finn's and ran off down the corridor. Tears were dripping from her cheeks how could she do that to Finn. It's just when Puck spoke to her he sparked doubt in her mind. Why did Puck have to tell her why couldn't he have suffered in silence like she did when she wasn't with Finn. Because she loved Finn, more than anything in the world. She ran quickly stopping in the choir room which looked empty from first glance. But as she sat down and placed her head in her hands she realised Rachel was in the room.

'Quinn what's wrong?' Rachel said walking over to her and sitting next to her.

'I'm a terrible human being, playing with so many people I can't do it.' Quinn said still crying into her hands.

'Quinn, what do you mean?' Rachel said concerned.

'Finn wants to spend the rest of his life with me and I want that too. And then Puck goes and tells me he loves me and it puts things into my mind making me feel for him. But I don't want him. I just want Finn, I want to be with him I love him.'

Rachel sat there not knowing what to say. 'If you love Finn so much you have to tell him. I know he loves you too.'

Quinn looked up at her, 'You're right Rachel I'm not going to throw away what I have with Finn. Thank you.'

'It's ok.'

*l

'We were going to have a picnic.' Hurley was sat in the computer room of the hatch he could hardly look at Emma from trying to hold back the tears.

'What?' Michael said looking at him carefully.

'Me and Emma, we were going to have a picnic to cheer her up.' He said and then he looked at Michael 'I'm glad you're ok man.'

Emma's body still jolted slightly in her unconscious state as Jack injected the heroin into her to make her as comfortable as possibly. 'Can I talk to her?' Jack turned around and Hurley was standing just behind him. Jack nodded moving to the side as Hurley knelt next to her.

'Hey, it's Hurley, Hugo.' He said as the emotion overwhelmed him and he struggled to hold back tears. 'I... I'm sorry I forgot the blankets.' He said looking at her unconscious body. Emma's eyes opened and she looked around scared and confused she tried to speak as Jack walked over to her. She looked around scared again and uttered one word 'Michael.'

'Hey, he's ok. He's fine Michael made it.' Jack said softly with a smile on his face. Emma's eyes widened and her breathing got more erratic and then she fell still. Rachel was sat on her own at the table crying slowly to herself and Sawyer came over wrapping an arm around her hugging her tightly.

*l

'I...' Finn started but Quinn shushed him kissing him again.

'I love you. There is no one else in the world that is more important to me. I never want to be without you.' Finn smiled hugging Quinn tightly as she hugged him looking over his shoulder.

'We will be together ... always.' Quinn said looking over Finn's shoulder realising Puck was stood just behind them. His face looked distraught but her understood. He knew Quinn and Finn were made for each other, and Quinn felt the same way. As Finn released her from his arms he grabbed her hand and spoke about going to Breadstix but Quinn was hardly listening. She turned around to look at Puck again but he was gone.

*l

Quinn couldn't hold back the tears again. She sat crying staring at Puck's grave crying slowly to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she thought about him because she wanted to. Vincent had ran off into the jungle and she was left alone. She looked up at the sky the deep blue of it made her smile slightly thinking that Puck was probably in a better place than she was. A small breeze lifted through the air and she heard whispers behind her again. She swung herself around trying to prepare herself for something to attack her. Her mouth fell open as she looked into the persons face. Puck stared back at her with a smile on his face. Quinn opened her mouth to talk but all that came out was 'What?'


	9. Live Together Die Alone Part 1: Shayna

Episode 9: Live Together Die Alone (Part 1: Shayna)

Michael stood in the jungle not too far from the hatch. He pulled at a list and burned it just as Jack walked out the back door of the hatch. 'Michael?' he said and then he saw him 'Come in we need to sort this.' He said walking in and holding the door open for Michael. When they got back in there they started talking about taking on the Others. 'How many guns do we have?' Jack said looking at Sawyer.

'11.' Sawyer said. 'It ain't enough.'

'But Michael said they only have two.' Jack said looking at him.

'Not counting the ones they took from us already.' Sawyer said gruffly.

'Right we need to gather as many people as possible and we can head to them, Michael you'll lead us.'

'No it can't be like that.' Michael said suddenly alarmed. 'It should just be us four. It'll be easier we only know about it and they won't see us coming.'

'Michael we'll need back up.' Jack said looking at him.

'They don't know I know where they are. It had to be this way. Only this way.' Michael said looking at the four of them.

'They're dead.' Hurley said angrily looking at them. 'Ana Lucia and Emma are dead. We haven't even buried them yet and you're talking about running off into the jungle.' Jack looked at Hurley sympathetically agreeing with him that they'd sort it out after they bury the two of them.

-l

They made their way to the beach and as Michael and Jack walked down the long road which led there a lot of the survivors ran to him greeting him happy he was back with them. Santana and Jin ran over to them and Jin said 'Ok?' Michael nodded smiling. Santana looked over his shoulder seeing the two body bags.

'Who?' She said looking scared and feeling nervous.

'Ana Lucia and Emma.' Michael said looking at her.

Santana looked down then looked back up at Michael 'What happened to them?'

'They were murdered.' Is all he said and then he walked off towards the grave yard. Which was becoming bigger the longer they stayed on the island.

Jack, Sawyer and Rachel headed to Sawyer's tent to get all the guns back which he happily gave out. 'What happened?' Sayid said as they remerged outside of the tent.

'Ana Lucia and Emma we're killed by the guy in the hatch. Then he escaped.' Jack said looking into the sea.

'Isn't someone going to go after him?' Sayid said looking at the three of them.

'Locke and Eko did but they didn't find anything.' Jack said squinting out to the sea.

'Jack?' Sayid said looking at him.

'Is there something out there?' Jack said pointing a short while into the distance where something was becoming bigger and closer to them.

Sayid looked to where Jack was pointing 'That's a boat.' Sayid said looking at the others. They quickly grabbed a gun each, Sayid, Jack and Sawyer, and dived into the sea swimming out carefully to the boat. Jack pulled himself up onto it closely followed by the others. Nothing was on the deck of it and as they passed the wooden door which led to the inner of the boat a bullet flew out of it missing all of them but still shocking them. Jack covered by Sayid and Sawyer kicked in the door pointing their guns down inside. And inside they saw Shayna her blonde hair ruffled as she lay down att he bottom of the stairs she looked up and smiled drunkenly 'You still pushing my button?' she laughed.

*l

It was a dark day in northern England when Shayna walked outside. She had an interview with a firm to see if she can actually do something good with her life. She walked into the posh looking building walking straight to the front desk. 'Hello, I have an interview with Charles Widmore.'

'I'll just phone up for him if you'd like to take a seat.' The receptionist said indicating some seats not too far away.

'Thank you.' Shayna smiled shyly at her taking a seat as she called up to the farther of Shayna's boyfriend.

*l

'What are you doing here?' they had gotten Shayna and the boat to the shore and Jack was now talking to her. 'I thought you were leaving.'

'I tried to leave. I sailed all the way around this damn island and still ended up here. There's nothing out there.' She said hiccoughing.

-l

Together all the survivors gathered around the graves of Ana Lucia and Emma. They had decided to bury them next to each other, everyone still in mourning of the tragic deaths. Even Shayna was there watching the sadness of it all. Jack and Sayid were walking towards the small area where they were holding it. 'I think Michael has been compromised.' Sayid said still walking.

'What do you mean compromised?' said Jack in a small voice.

'His actions are note of those of a man telling the truth.' He said still walking.

'Why would he lie to us?'

'Because I think a father would do anything for his son. Because I believe Michael may have freed Henry and is leading you into a trap.

'You believe a lot Sayid.' Jack said not wanting to believe it.

'I also believed Henry was one of them.'

'Alright let's go talk to him.' Jack said turning around and looking at Michael.

'No he must continue to believe he's in control.'

'Why would we want to do that?'

'So we can create an advantage.'

'How?' Jack said looking at him.

'Shayna's boat.'

-l

They were all gathered at the burial site Jack stood out in front 'Ana Lucia Cortez was... Before we crashed she was a police officer. I don't think it was easy for her being here, but I think she did the best she could. She was a woman of few words and I'm gonna follow her example. Rest in peace, Ana.' He said and turned slightly to look at Michael before stepping back.

'Emma was... She was ... She...' Hurley started finding it harder to talk. 'Emma was a Psychiatrist. Only here because of a school trip. She helped a lot of people. She helped me. She was my friend. It's not fair that this happened to her. It's not.' Hurley turned around to face Michael who was just behind him. 'I'm going with you.' He said fiercely. 'Goodbye Emma.'

*l

Shayna felt so hot her anger had boiled up so much it was the most unfair thing that had ever happened to her. Charles Widmore told her she was not good enough not only for the job but to be part of his family. She felt worthless she just wanted to get away from it all, and then she saw a sign. It was on the wall in the coffee shop 'Race around the world.' It embossed over the page.

*l

'Shayna.' Jack had walked over to her she was sat on the beach looking out to the sea thinking she had finally gotten away from this place only to find out she hadn't.

'Yeah?' she looked up at him smiling slightly.

'Your boat. Could we borrow it.'

'Be my guest brother it won't get you anywhere off this place.'

'Thanks.' Jack said beginning to walk away.

'Three years I've been stuck on this damn island and when I finally get the chance to leave I can't. This place will be the death of me.'

*l

'Just give me the one that has the most caffeine in it please.' Shayna said in the queue at a coffee shop in America. She opened her purse 'Damn. I'm sorry I've just arrived and I spent all my American money on a taxi.'

'I've got it.' A red head woman said putting down some dollars on the counter smiling at the gentlemen behind it.

'Uh that's not necessary.'

'It's just four dollars.' The woman said in a sweet voice.

'I don't supposed you have 42,000 more of those, do you?' Shayna said jokingly.

'Depends on what it's for.'

'I was joking.'

'No you weren't.' The woman said with a smile.

-l

They sat down at a table together and Shayna had handed over a pamphlet 'A solo sailing race around the world?' The woman said looking at it carefully.

'Yep in eight months. I've gotta get in the best shape in my life thought. But I'll tell you what, I'm going to win.'

'And what do you get if you win?'

'What really matters is who I win it for.'

'Charlie Widmore.' The woman said looking at the back of the pamphlet. 'What's the $42,000 for?'

'It's a wee bit complicated.' Shayna said smiling slightly. 'As of yet I don't have a boat.'

'I have a boat.' The woman said. 'It was my husband's but he gave it to me. We divorced not to long ago.'

'I'm sorry.' Shayna said looking at her.

'I want you to have it.'

'I can't take your boat.'

'But you have to. I have no use in it.'

'What was your husband's name?'

'Carl.'

'And what did he name his boat?' Shayna said looking at her.

She smiled slightly and said 'Emma. He named it after me.'

'Then I thank you, Emma. And I shall win this race ... for love.'

-l

Eight months had passed and Shayna was in a storm. She had sailed as far as she could and now found herself in the midst of a great storm in the worst rain she had ever seen. She was jolted to the side hitting her head on the side of the boat concussing herself. When she come to dazed and confused she found herself being dragged through what looked like a jungle by a man in a large yellow radioactive suit. When she fully came to and everything stopped spinning she found herself laid on a bed in the middle of a large room she'd never seen before. The man in the yellow suit looked at her 'Are you her?' He said leaning closely.

'What?' Shayna said confused.

'What did one snowman say to the other?' He said looking seriously at her.

'What are you talking about?' Shayna said lifting a hand up to the back of her head feeling a large lump. 'Who are you?' she said to the man who had now stood up away from the bed.

'I'm Inman. Kelvin Inman.'

'What...? What happened to my boat?'

'I found you washed up on the beach.' He said taking off the yellow suit revealing a grey jumpsuit below which had a weird hexagon sign embroided onto it. 'There was no boat.'

Shayna looked even more confused than before when a loud beeping started. Inman walked away from her towards a large room filled with a computer. Shayna followed him slowly and saw him type some numbers into a computer press execute and then the beeping stopped and a large counter above the door turned back to 108.

'What was all the about?' Shayna said looking around the room.

Inman stroked his chin and said gruffly 'Just saving the world.'

-l

Shayna was watching the initiation video and Inman walked in. 'How many times are you going to watch that thing?'

'Why are there pieced missing?' Shayna asked looking intently at him.

'Redzinsky made some edits.'

'Who's Redzinsky?' Shayna asked.

'He was my partner.' Inman said not looking at her.

'What happened to him?'

'Just remember to put that back behind Turn of the Screw.' He said walking off slowly.

'Why do you wear that suit?' Shayna said standing up.

'So I don't get infected out there.'

*l

Jack, Sawyer, Rachel, Hurley and Michael were stood around the middle of the camp. Jack held a gun close to him and he handed one out to each of them. He went to hand one to Hurley but he said 'No way. If I take that I'm going to kill someone.'

'Ain't that the point?' Sawyer said taking a gun from Jack.

'I thought the point was to get Walt back.'

Jack slowly handed a gun to Rachel who looked at it carefully not knowing whether to take it or not. 'What's the matter?' He said looking at her.

'I can't help but think it's a trap. I don't think they really are hillbillies.' She said nervously.

'Listen. Listen, I was there.' Michael said standing up. 'I saw them. They are hillbillies. They live in huts. They eat fish. They're probably more scared than we are, and they have no idea we're on our way.'

'All right. Enough jibber-jabber. Let's roll.' Sawyer said angrily walking off down the beach. Michael lead them away off the beach and through the jungle.

-l

Shayna was sat on the ground when Sayid walked over to her. 'I need your boat.'

'Your doctor already told me that.' Shayna said looking at him.

'I need to get to the north side of the island.'

'You going to see the hostiles?'

'The what?' Sayid said looking at her.

'You know what? Ignorance is bliss. The boats all yours. For all the good it'll do you.'

'I don't know how to sail.' Sayid said looking at her.

'Then I suggest you find someone who does.' She said looking out to sea.

-l

Santana walked down the beach towards Jin after talking to Sayid she knew he was the one she wanted. 'Sayid wants you to sail the boat to the other side of the island.' Santana said to him in Korean. 'To help Michael.'

'No. I don't want to leave this or you.'

'You won't leave me, Jin ... because I'm coming with you.'

-l

They were trekking through the jungle. Michael was still in the lead being the only one that knew where they were going. A big bird flew over the top of them and they all crouched in fear as Michael raised his gun shooting at it but nothing came out of the gun. Michael looked at it then to Jack. 'Sorry I must've forgotten to load that one. Pass it here I'll put a mag in it.' He said holding out his hand.

-l

Locke walked up to Shayna who was still sat on the beach. 'What did one snowman say to another?'

'Smells like carrots.' Shayna laughed to herself.

'How long did you say you were down there in the hatch?'

'Three years.'

'What if I told you that all those years you were down there in the hatch, what if I told you it was all for nothing? I found another hatch, another station on the island. Called the pearl I saw an orientation film there that said everything that was happening in our watch was fake, a psychological experiment.'

'You're lying.' She said looking at him. Locke pulled out the video from his bag. 'If you're so sure it's not real, then stop pushing the button.'

'Well I have except, unfortunately, someone else decided to start. So we're gonna get a goodnights sleep and tomorrow we're going to find out what happens if that button doesn't get pushed.'


	10. Live Together Die Alone Part 2: Nazi

Episode 10: Live Together Die Alone (Part 1: Nazi Hunters)

Sayid was packing up the boat carefully as Santana and Jin walked over to him. 'I'm sorry if what I said was confusing, but I asked Jin to come.'

'You need somebody to translate.' Said Santana, 'And you need at least two people who know how to sail.'

'Shayna managed on her own.' Sayid said.

'And look where she ended up?' Santana said climbing aboard followed by Jin.

-l

They started to sail around the island a short way into the journey Jin walked up to Santana. 'There's something you should see.' He spoke to her in Korean and then led her to Sayid who was staring through some binoculars at the island. Jin pointed to the island where there was a statue but it was just a foot. Sayid handed the binoculars to Santana who looked through the eagerly.

'I don't know what's more worrying; that the rest of the statue is missing.' Sayid said. 'Or that is has four toes.' He said and as Santana looked at her she realised that it did indeed only have four toes.

-l

Mr. Eko was sat in the hatch just beside the computer when he heard a weird noise coming from one of the speakers. He left the room to listen to it when he realised it was counting down. As he rushed back to the room the blast doors came down enclosing the room leaving him on the other side of it. Locke and Shayna sat in the computer room thinking what to do next. 'John!' Mr. Eko banged on the door.

'Are you sure about this?' Shayna asked Locke trying to hide her worry.

'More sure than anything before.' Locke said.

'Alright then.' She said sitting down. 'We wait.'

*l

A loud siren beeped and Shayna opened her eyes. She hopped out of bed as the siren continued. 'Kelvin?' She said looking around. She had now been in the hatch for two years and had still not gone outside. Kelvin was nowhere to be seen so she quickly ran to the computer typing in the numbers '4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42.' And the counter ticked back to 108. Shayna heard a noise from below the computer room and saw a small metal grate open. She jumped down into it and found Kelvin he was holding a key above a small key slot.

'I couldn't do it.' He said looking disappointed at himself.

'What is this?' Shayna said crawling closer to him and see a lid to the key slot which said 'System Termination' on it.

'This is the only other way out partner.' Kelvin said looking at the key.

'What are you talking about?'

'Fail safe.' he said grabbing the key tightly. 'Just turn this key and this all goes away. Boom.' He made an explosion gesture with his hands.

'What's behind that wall Kelvin? What's the incident?' Shayna asked eager to know the answer.

'Electro magnetism, geologically unique. The incident, it was a leak so now the charge builds up and every time we push the button it discharges it, before it gets too big.' He said in a matter of fact tone.

'Why make us do it, push the button? If we just..'

'The question is Shayna do you have the courage to stop and blow the whole thing up instead?'

*l

A cool breeze blew through the jungle as the group carried on walking. 'So these other's you think they're left over of those Dharma folk?' Sawyer asked Michael.

'I don't know, man.' Michael said.

'What do you think sweetheart?' Sawyer said turning around and asking Rachel.

'Just keep walking we're being followed.' She said not turning around and speaking in a hushed tone.

'What.'

'Just keep smiling.' She said stopping and tying her lace. 'There's at least two of them across the river.' Sawyer pulled out his gun and started shooting at The Others. The Others shot back so Rachel pulled out her gun shooting at them too. One of Sawyer's shots hit and the man fell down the ridge towards them but the other ran away. Slowly they made their way towards him, Michael taking his time. 'He's dead. We'll have to find the other one.' Rachel said running forwards.

'No.' Jack said looking down at the man.

'Jack we can catch up to him.'

'I said no!'

'What are you crazy they'll know we're coming!' Sawyer shouted at him.

'It doesn't matter if we catch him now,' Jack said turning around to Michael. 'They've already been warned. Why don't you tell them Michael?' Jack said taking a step towards him.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'STOP LYING!' Jack shouted angrier than ever. They all stepped down towards him 'Tell them the truth.' Jack grabbed him.

'It was the only way.' Michael said. 'They gave me a list.'

'What list?'

'It had your names on it.' Jack let go of him. 'They said I had to bring you four or I'd never see my son again.' Rachel was horrified at the news and felt more scared than she ever had on the island. Why did they want her?

'You let Henry go?' Rachel said angry and upset. Michael nodded slowly looking as if he was going to cry.

'Did you kill them, Ana Lucia and Emma?' Hurley said looking up at Michael. Michael didn't answer trying not to look at Hurley. 'Did you?' Said Hurley angrier.

'I had to.' Michael said not looking at him. 'I couldn't find any other way and ... and Emma was a mistake.' He looked around at them. 'I'm sorry ... I am sorry. He's my ... he's my son.' He said trying to get someone to understand.

'I'm going back.' Hurley said standing up.

'No Hurley.' Jack said shaking his head. 'Hurley you can't. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but you have to know I would not bring you out of here if I didn't have a plan!' Jack said looking at Rachel and Sawyer.

'What plan?' Sawyer said looking at him.

-l

'Can I ask you a question?' Shayna turned to Locke who had just been looking at the timer it was down to 33 minutes.

'Of course.' He said sitting down.

'Is the reason you're letting that counter run down to the very last tick because you need to look down the barrel of a gun and find out what you really believe John?'

'I looked down the barrel of a gun and I believed I thought it was my destiny to for me to get into this ... place. And ... and somebody died, cause he was stupid enough to believe I knew what I was talking about. And on the night that he died for nothing, I was sitting right up there all alone. Beating my hand bloody against the door. Screaming to the heavens asking what I should do, and then a light went on. I thought it was a sign, but it wasn't a sign.' He said shaking his head. 'Probably just you going to the bathroom.'

-l

They continued to trek through the jungle 'Hey Jack, what did you say Sayid's signal was going to be?' Sawyer said looking into the distance where a large column of black smoke was rising from the ground.

'That means he found them.' Jack turned around pulling out his gun facing Michael. 'Where are you taking us? Why aren't you taking us to the beach?'

'We are headed to the beach.'

'We're nowhere near the beach!' Jack shouted.

'I had to.'

'What!' Jack said as he heard some whispers and they all turned around brandishing their guns. Something was shot into Sawyer's neck and he collapsed to the floor writhing in agony. Rachel walked up to him worried. Jack turned around shouting 'RUN!' and grabbed Rachel running along with her. Hurley and Michael stayed behind looking both scared and confused. A dart was shot into Rachel's shoulder and she too collapsed. Jack picked her up and started running again before he too was shot with a dart and collapsed unconscious.

-l

The time had ticked its way down to 21 minutes. 'Tell me about this other station you found, the Pearl.' Shayna said looking at him.

'The Pearl is a psychological station filled with TV monitors. And two men sat watching them and filled note books about what was happening in each station. So they could evaluate us, as an experiment.'

'What if you've got it backwards?'

'Backwards?'

'What if the experiment wasn't on the two men in here but the two men in there? Was there anything there a computer?'

'Yeah there was a computer.'

'What did it do?'

'Nothing! Just printed out numbers, lots of numbers.'

'Where is it?' Shayna said looking worried.

'Here!' He said pulling it out of his pocket and shoving it at her. She studied the long list reading through it quickly.

*l

'Bye Shayna.' Kelvin appeared at the bathroom door again in the large yellow suit walking away slowly.

'Goodbye?' Shayna wondered.

'Yeah goodbye, see you in a couple of hours.' He said pulling on a gas mask and his hood. Shayna watched him carefully seeing a large tear in one of the legs of the suit, however Kelvin didn't seem to realise. Kelvin left and Shayna quickly followed in pursuit. She watched carefully as he removed his protective gear and Shayna breathed the air slowly. Why had Kelvin told her it was dangerous outside and that's why they were quarantined inside?

-l

She followed him across the island as he lead her to a small bay. The waves crashed up along the rocks as she chased after him but once she walked round the last corner she couldn't see him. But what she could see docked in the sea not too far from the rocks was her boat, the one Emma had given her. 'Well gosh I didn't think you'd have the stomach to come after me.' Kelvin said from behind Shayna.

'What are you doing with my boat?' She said worriedly.

'I'm fixing it.'

'You were leaving?'

'Ahh not yet, she's still about a week away. What do you think, come with me?'

'Come where?' Shayna said her anger rising. 'What about the button?'

'Screw the button man, who even knows if it's real.'

'That's not what you said when you were going on about fail safes!' She said still angry. 'Why did you lie to me?'

'I had to lie to you because I need a sucker to save the world after I left.' He shouted at her.

'You lied to me, what else did you lie to me about? What else?' She said grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. They both fell over Kelvin hitting his head hard on the rock and falling still. Shayna stood up looking down at him seeing a small pool of blood around his head. She took the fail safe key from around his neck and ran as fast as she could back to the hatch. By the time she got back the timer had clicked past 0 and was showing some weird symbols. She typed in the code as fast as she could whilst a siren shouted 'System Failure' over and over again. The whole hatch was shaking and she quickly pressed the execute button. As soon as she pressed it the shaking stopped and silence fell before the timer ticker back to 108. She sighed scared for her life but relaxed seeing that everything had returned to normal.

*l

Shayna was still searching the printout for something. Checking dates and words each date next to it read 'accepted'. Then she found what she was looking for 'When did you come here?' She said looking up at Locke.

'What?'

'The island, when did you come here?'

'September 22nd, why?' said Locke looking anxious. Shayna looked at the sheet which read '9/22/2004 SYSTEM FAILURE'

'I think I crashed your plane.' She said looking up at him.

-l

They were walked down a long wooden pier hoods pulled over all their faces bar Michaels. They pushed them down so they were on their knees and pulled off their hoods. A small fishing boat came into view as it drove up stopping off just at the pier. A tall blonde woman with blonde hair came out and walked towards them. Rachel's eyes were blinded by the sun as the woman walked swiftly to them. The woman walked closer and her head came out of the sun and Rachel knew who she was scared and confused Rachel watched her carefully. 'Hello again Rachel.' Sue Sylvester said as she looked at her. She then looked at the others and turned to Michael. 'Ok let's take care of business shall we?'

-l

'We need to push the button.' Said Shayna as the time ticked down from 4 minutes.

'No we don't!' Locke said still refusing.

'Did you not hear me, I crashed your plane!'

'How did you manage to do that?' Locke said.

'On that day those number turned to hieroglyphics and as soon as that last one changed this whole place shook. That screen filled up with 'System failure'.' Shayna indicated the sheet. 'System failure! It's all real so push that damn button!'

'It's not real, I know what I saw it's all a lie!'

'You don't wanna push the button, then I will.' Shayna said rushing over to it but Locke picked up the computer chucking it to the floor. 'You killed us, you killed us all.' Shayna said raising her hands to her head.

'No I just saved as all.' Said Locke as Shayna ran to the electric box and unlocked the blast doors. She ran out grabbing the fail safe key opening up the grate below the computer room and jumping in. 'No!' Locke said trying to stop her, 'Nothings going to happen.' He said as the timer ticked down past 10 seconds.

'I've gotta go. And you've gotta get as far away from here as possible.'

'Go where? Stop!'

'I'm going to blow it up John. I'm sorry for whatever happened to you to make you stop believing. But it's all real. And now I've gotta go and make it all go away.' She said jumping down into the small corridor below. 'SYSTEM FAILURE' filled the air again as the speakers spoke it over and over again as the electro magnetism grew and everything and anything metal flew towards the wall which it hid behind. Locke walked out of the room as Shayna crawled closer to the key slot. Mr. Eko walked towards Locke and all Locke did was stare at him bewildered.

'I was wrong.' Locke said looking at him.

Shayna lifted up the lid of the key slot putting the key in waiting to turn it. 'I love you Ben.' She said and she turned the key.

-l

Back at the p'ier a bright light filled the air and a loud humming noise too. Everyone shielded their eyes as the sky turned white. The vibrations and light were felt all over the island as Santana, Jin and Sayid covered their ears closing their eyes tightly. And as suddenly as it began it stopped. Back on the beach they saw something flying through the air and as it crashed into the sand they saw the top of the hatch door which had 'Quarantine' branded on it. Finn hugged Quinn tightly scared and confused what was happening but still so happy to be ok.

-l

'I'm not happy about the arrangement that was set up with you.' Sue said walking a short way down the pier with Michael. 'You lived up to your word Michael. We live up to our word too. You're lucky cause to be honest your boy was a bit too much. Almost too much to handle then Will Schuester.' She said but Michael just looked confused. 'Do you know how to drive a boat?' she asked.

'Yeah I know how to drive a boat.'

'Ok then you're going to take this boat and follow a bearing of 325 exactly and you and your son will find rescue.'

'What that's it?' Michael said. 'I follow the bearing and me and my son get rescued?'

'Yes.'

'How do you know I won't tell people about where I was?'

'My hunch is you won't be telling anybody, cause then people will find out what you did to get your son back.' She said looking at him.

'My friends,' Michael said looking at them 'I was promised you wouldn't hurt them.'

'A deals a deal.' Sue said.

'Who are you people?'

'We're the good guys Michael.' She said with a smile.

'Where's my son?'

'Walt's inside the boat.' Sue said stepping aside.

Michael jumped into the boat shouting Walt and he appeared. He jumped up and gave his dad a big hug. Sue walked back up the pier to the others. One of her people untied Hurley standing him up. 'Hugo, you can go back to your camp.' She said.

'What?' said Hurley turning around.

'Go back, your job is to tell your people they can never come here.'

'But what about my friends.'

'Your friends are coming home with us.' Sue said with a smile. Hurley wandered off back down the pier slowly as Michael drove off in the boat. They stood Rachel, Jack and Sawyer up again pulling bags over their heads.

-l

Somewhere in the North Pole two men were in a snow bunker playing chess. They saw a red flashing light on a machine and started getting scared and angry. The men ran around and one of them shouted to the other 'MAKE THE CALL!' one of the men quickly picked up the phone. The phone started to ring and the man turned on the light. On the bedside table sat a picture this picture was of Shayna with a man. 'Mr Widmore it's us.'

'Yes.' Said the man. It was the same man as in the picture. Ben Widmore was breathing heavily knowing what this call must mean.

'I think we've found it.'

l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l

Season 3 COMING SOON.


End file.
